Miiro
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. 31/08/16. [Last Chapter]. Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun. Itu adalah permintaan Asseylum. Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati? Kalau bukan, apa namanya? AU, typo, GS, OOC, DLDR, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Written By:** **Gen Urobuchi** **, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun/Dan hukuman ini entah menjadi lebih buruk atau baik saat Inaho—seseorang yang pernah menjadi lawannya dalam perang antar bumi dan mars bertugas untuk menjaganya. Atas nama hime-sama/Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati?

 **Miiro © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **Chapter I**

Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho- _kun_.

Ucapan dari Tuan putri bernama Asseylum itulah yang membuat lelaki bermarga Kaizuka ini berada di depan sebuah gerbang besar dengan pagar besi yang tinggi. Dari balik pagar yang menjulang itu terdapat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua—yang tidak begitu besar. Setelah menggesek ID—tanda pengenal di tempat yang disediakan—yang mana di awasi oleh dua kamera pengawas yang bergerak secara otomatis, lelaki muda itu berjalan melewati gerbang dengan wajah yang selalu tampak datar seperti biasanya.

Sampai di depan pintu rumah itu, Inaho kembali mengeluarkan _I_ _d_ _card_ untuk membukanya—tidak lagi berada pada zaman menggunakan kunci. Sekian detik kemudian, bunyi klik terdengar, Inaho membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Isi perabotan rumah itu tidak bisa dikatakan sangat mewah. Kata sederhana akan cukup untuk mewakilinya. Terkesan sepi tanpa penghuni, itulah kesan pertama yang akan tertangkap ketika mengedarkan pandangan. Kaca rumah dan jendela tampak dibatasi dengan teralis, memberikan kesan kalau masuk ke tempat ini tidak akan bisa keluar setelah pintu tertutup—dan faktanya memang demikian. Rumah itu disiapkan sedemikian rupa untuk Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

Gelap. Inaho mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencari saklar lampu. Tidak sulit untuk menemukannya dengan salah satu matanya yang telah sedikit dimodifikasi secara pribadi olehnya sendiri menjadi mata robotik. Tidak akan mencurigakan karena warnanya identik dengan matanya. Kecuali jika kau menatapnya dari dekat dan intens.

Ruang tamu sepi. Inaho melirikkan matanya pada sofa dan meja sambil berlalu. _Saa_ , dimana kiranya sosok berambut _blonde_ itu berada. berjalan lurus, berbelok ke arah kiri, itu adalah arah menuju dapur. Sebuah meja makan terbuat dari kayu mahoni, kursi makan berjumlah empat buah dari kayu yang sama, konter dapur yang sekaligus dengan lemari di atasnya, _Mikrowaves_ tidak jauh dari _rice cooker_ , dan lemari es yang berdekatan dengan lemari berwarna coklat—yang memiliki tinggi yang sama. Hanya ada sebuah pemanggang roti dengan vas bunga berisi bunga mawar biru di atas meja, kursi di dapur kosong.

Kembali menuju ruang tamu, Inaho berbelok menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Beberapa kamar di lewati untuk sampai menuju kamar paling ujung. Tanpa rasa sungkan ataupun dengan sopan mengetuk pintu kamar seorang perempuan.

Pemuda berambut _brown_ itu membuka pintu. Sama seperti keadaan ruang tamu, kamar itu gelap. Jendela tertutup dengan gorden. Beruntung dengan letak saklar dekat pintu, dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi cukup terang. Sosok yang dicari berada di atas kasur dengan posisi memeluk lutut sekaligus menumpu dagunya di lutut. Rambut _light blonde_ panjang sepunggung itu tergerai. Benda elektronik kecil bernama mp3 melantunkan lagu pelan. _Heavenly blue_ —Kalafina.

 _The dream you have is like a prayer in ink on parchment_

 _The thing that your small hands cling onto_

 _Does not yet exist_

 _Even so I wish to protect that road you will travel down_

 _And to keep what's beautiful as beautiful._

Seorang perempuan—Slaine yang terjebak di suatu tempat yang sepi (sebuah rumah pengasingan) layaknya cerita romantik semacam Rapunzel atau Tangled yang menunggu sang Pangeran dalam kasus ini bernama Inaho—seandainya bisa berpikiran demikian, mungkin ini bisa menjadi cerita cinta yang berakhir bahagia layaknya dongeng yang dibacakan sebelum tidur. Tapi pemikiran seperti itu tidak terlintas sama sekali di kepala Inaho tentang Slaine.

 _Bat_.

Seperti kelelawar. Dibandingkan sosok putri semacam itu, Slaine lebih cocok disamakan dengan kelelawar. Sosok yang senang berada di tempat yang gelap sendirian. Setidaknya kesan itulah yang dapat ditangkap dari Slaine. Berada di tempat gelap dan menikmatinya. Walaupun memang, sosok itu tidak bisa keluar dari rumah.

Bermaksud mengabaikan pelaku yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya, itulah yang dilakukan Slaine. Menatap rak buku, hanya terisi buku yang bisa di hitung dengan jari.

Tapi omong-omong, yang memberikan mp3 itu adalah Inaho. Diberikan sebulan yang lalu—atau lebih. Sedikit simpati dari Inaho karena di rumah ini tidak ada televisi, telepon, maupun radio. Jadi senyum yang teramat tipis sekilas terlihat di wajah yang biasanya datar menyaingi tembok.

"Akan lebih sopan kalau kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Slaine merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. "Ini kamar perempuan."

"Kau akan tetap mengabaikanku meskipun aku melakukannya." Inaho bersidekap.

Itu benar. Pernah terjadi beberapa kali. Itu salah satu penyebab Inaho tidak lagi berniat melakukannya dengan sopan. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi saat membuka pintu kamar seorang anak perempuan.

Apa hal buruk yang akan terjadi? Melihat seorang perempuan melepas pakaiannya? Apa itu termasuk hal buruk? Hm?

Dalam sebulan, ada satu hari yang akan selalu diluangkan Inaho mengunjungi tempat ini, karena Asseylum memintanya, sosok yang pernah dia cintai sepenuh hati. Sosok yang sekarang sudah memiliki pendamping hidup di Mars, bernama Klancain—sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Jika ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan hati Inaho saat itu, mungkin patah hati adalah keadaan emosional yang akan terpikir, namun tidak akan terlihat dari raut wajahnya, karena walau bagaimanapun, berwajah datar adalah keahlian Inaho.

Kalau sekarang, bagaimana keadaan hatinya?

Setahun setelah perang berakhir, Inaho kembali bertemu dengan sang _hime_ yang telah berstatus sebagai Ratu di kantor divisi _United Earth_ , masih dengan senyuman yang cantik dan elegan. Masih tampak naïf tetapi lebih bijak sekarang. Mengetahui Slaine—mantan musuh yang dihadapinya saat mengakhiri perang dan juga ditolongnya, diasingkan di bumi sejak setahun yang lalu, dengan status rahasia.

Dan jika ingin bertanya kenapa Slaine berada dalam situasi terkurung ataupun dikurung seperti ini, karena seharusnya dia adalah seseorang yang telah mati di hadapan para publik, baik di Mars maupun bumi. Mati sebagai pengkhianat; begitu katanya dalam pemberitaan publik.

Tentunya Asseylum tidak menginginkan sosok teman masa kecilnya mati begitu saja, di saat dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Slaine tetap hidup.

Apakah benar Slaine pengkhianat?

Siapapun boleh berpikir demikian. Slaine memang tetap menjalani kehidupannya dengan berbagai perasaan menyelimutinya setiap saat; penyesalan, duka lara, dendam. Mengakhiri hidupnya bukan pilihan bagus disaat _hime-sama_ menginginkannya tetap hidup. _Hime-sama_ selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya—bahkan hingga sekarang. Dan dengan egoisnya dia menyebut kondisinya sekarang adalah hukuman. Hukuman yang layak untuk dirinya. Diasingkan di bumi.

Dan hukuman ini entah menjadi lebih buruk atau baik saat Inaho—seseorang yang pernah menjadi lawannya dalam perang antar bumi dan mars bertugas untuk menjaganya. Atas nama _hime-sama_.

Mungkin _hime-sama_ benar-benar membencinya sekarang, hingga _hime-sama_ membuatnya harus sering bertemu dengan sosok nyebelin yang entah mulai kapan, akrab dipanggilnya _Orange_ itu.

Penyebutan kalimat 'lawan saat perang' itu seperti sudah tidak layak pakai. _Expired_. Karena sekarang perang sudah berakhir, Mars dan bumi telah berdamai. Mereka bukan lagi musuh yang harus saling membunuh saat bertemu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengunjungiku." Slaine berdalih setelah mengucapkan _hmph_ pelan, mematikan musik yang mengalun dari mp3 dan meletakkannya di meja samping kasurnya. Bukan berarti Slaine tidak senang ada yang mengunjunginya. Karena bagaimanapun, dia hidup sendirian disini. Meskipun dalam dua minggu sekali akan ada orang berstatus pelayan yang datang untuk membersihkan dan merapikan rumah ini, juga menyiapkan persediaan bahan pangan untuk dua minggu. Dia tidak pernah menyapa ataupun saling bicara. Meski berpapasan dia hanya akan diam, sang pelayan pun juga hanya tersenyum santun, mencoba bicara pada Slaine pernah dilakukan, tapi dia hanya akan diacuhkan.

Pelayan itu bernama Harklight. Lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Pernah ditolong Slaine saat peperangan masih terjadi. Sosok yang mengagumi Slaine sejak awal sebagai sesama makluk bumi yang tinggal di Vers, bahkan masih hingga saat ini rasa kagumnya tidak luntur meskipun kata pengkhianat melekat pada Slaine. Dia memohon pada Ratu Vers agar mengizinkannya melayani Slaine hingga akhir hayatnya.

Sebelum pulang, Harklight akan selalu menundukkan kepala kearah kamar tempat Slaine berada dengan tangan berada di dada penuh rasa hormat.

Slaine mengenali Harklight. Pernah berada di divisi yang sama dengannya saat masih berada di Mars. Namun tetap mengacuhkannya.

Sebenarnya dia kesepian tentu saja.

Meskipun begitu, kembali dia berpikir bahwa hal itu sangat layak untuk dia rasakan.

Sudah setahun lebih, dia hanya berada di dalam rumah. Benar, layaknya Rapunzel atau lebih pantas disebut tahanan rumah. Lebih baik dibanding penjara, meskipun hanya dapat melihat kebun bunga yang di dominasi bunga mawar bermekaran dengan cantiknya dari balik jendela kamarnya yang berlapis teralis besi. Mencium aromanya ketika angin bertiup. Setidaknya letak kamarnya cukup strategis untuk melihat bunga-bunga itu ketika mekar.

Inaho tidak menyahut ucapan Slaine untuk beberapa detik berlalu. Tahu dengan jelas sebenarnya ucapan dan hati Slaine tidak singkron. "Tentu itu benar."

"Aku tahu kau hanya terpaksa kemari karena perintah Asseylum- _sama_ , _Orange_."

Terpaksa?

Inaho tidak berpikir demikian. Lagipula, melihat Slaine rasanya seperti hiburan tersendiri. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ada perasaan yang bernama—simpati.

" _Bat_."

Slaine tidak mengerti kenapa Inaho hanya menyebutkan kata itu. Dia menoleh dan menatap Inaho dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun tidak dapat membaca maksud Inaho. Karena demi apapun wajah Inaho apa memang kekurangan ekspresi?

"Apa?" Alis Slaine mengerut.

Inaho berjalan lurus, tampak mengarah kepadanya, membuat Slaine sedikit siaga. Namun tidak, ke arahnya, Inaho berjalan menuju kearah jendela. Menyingkap gorden dan membuka jendela, membuat cahaya matahari pagi yang jauh lebih terang membuat Slaine merasa silau. Angin segar berhembus masuk kamar membelai rambut hitam kecoklatan Inaho. "Begini lebih baik."

Mungkin hanya imajinasi ketika sekilas Slaine melihat senyum tipis tampak selama beberapa detik di wajah Inaho. Lagipula apa alasan senyum bisa muncul di wajah tembok itu.

Tangan Kaizuka Inaho dalam sekejap telah meraih ujung helaian pirang Slaine. Membuat Slaine terhenyak karena dia lengah. Tentunya dia tentu sudah mati jika ini tentang bertarung. Kesannya seperti saat ketika moncong pistol telah berada di pelipis. _Freeze_.

 **Deg!**

"A—Apa?"

Mencium helaian itu sekilas, Inaho menatap mata teal Slaine yang tidak seberapa jauh darinya. "Shampo rekomendasi dari Ratu Asseylum. Kau memakainya. Cocok."

Menahan napas selama beberapa detik dilakukan oleh Slaine secara refleks ketika hal itu terjadi. Detik selanjutnya berlalu dengan Inaho yang beranjak mematikan lampu. "Sebaiknya sekarang kamu keluar dari sarangmu ini dan mengikutiku, _Bat_." Iris merah itu melirik sekilas.

Jika tidak menuruti perkataan Inaho, lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu pasti akan memaksanya. Dengan cara yang tidak Slaine inginkan. Tentu saja bukan penyiksaan fisik. Inaho bukan tipe orang yang menyukai kekerasan—kecuali jika terpaksa. Terutama pada perempuan. Merapikan rambut dengan jemarinya dan sweater birunya yang tampak acak-acakan beberapa saat adalah hal yang dilakukan Slaine sebelum mengikuti langkah Inaho yang telah menuruni tangga. Ucapan Inaho menandakan kalau ada sesuatu hal yang menunggunya di bawah. Bukannya bermaksud punya harapan tentang diberikan sesuatu sih. Hanya saja itulah kesan yang ditangkapnya.

Pagi ini mereka menikmati sarapan yang kali ini disiapkan oleh Inaho, berupa roti isi dan omelette. Hal yang baru-baru ini Slaine ketahui bahwa ternyata Inaho bisa memasak. Tentu Slaine juga bisa melakukannya—memasak. Level sederhana; masih bisa dimakan tanpa efek samping kecuali tentang rasa yang mungkin sedikit hambar atau sedikit asin. Memasak apa saja yang tersedia di kulkas. Mencampurnya sekreatif mungkin atau bisa disebut asal-asalan yang penting bisa mengisi perut, karena demi apapun Slaine tidak berminat pada makanan mentah atau makan sayur mentah. Inaho tampak lebih pro dibandingnya yang bergender perempuan. Terasa sedikit memalukan dan menggores harga diri, memang.

Tentu dengan alasan mau atau tidak mau, Slaine menikmati sarapan dengan khidmat dikarenakan ucapan Inaho, "Makanlah, setelahnya aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Hal itu tentu tidak cukup untuk membuat Slaine mengiyakannya. Bagaimana kalau Inaho meletakkan sesuatu dalam menu sarapannya, mending jika itu racun yang bisa membunuh, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia memberi obat pencahar atau obat—err obat aneh apapun misalnya. Meskipun Inaho tidak tampak seperti orang yang cukup iseng.

"Ini titipan dari Asseylum- _sama_."

Dan entah kenapa, mendengar nama itu membuat mata Slaine berbinar. Seperti anak kecil yang bahagia ketika orang tuanya berniat memberikan hadiah ketika mendapat nilai bagus. Inaho mulai tahu benar bagaimana menghadapi sosok perempuan yang lebih tua setahun darinya ini.

Slaine tidak berkata apa-apa setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring. Tidak meminta, dia menunggu Inaho memberikan sesuatu yang dijanjikan. Tidak perlu ditanyakan karena hal itu terlihat begitu jelas terlihat. Begitu pula dengan Inaho, tanpa banyak bicara dia merogoh saku bajunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang. Meletakkan di meja dan menyerahkan pada Slaine.

"Dari Ratu Asseylum."

Menatap benda di hadapannya beberapa saat, perempuan pemiliki surai berwarna light blonde itu meraihnya pelan, ragu meskipun memang menantikannya. Terdapat tulisan yang rapi yang cantik dibagian atas amplop, dikenali oleh Slaine sebagai tulisan perempuan berstatus Ratu Vers Empire di Mars itu. Membuka perlahan amplop, Slaine mendapati sepucuk surat dengan selembar foto. Foto Asseylum Vers Allusia bersama dengan Klancain—sang suami di tepi laut tidak lupa juga Eddelrittou. Senyum tampak jelas di foto itu, dengan dress selutut berwarna biru muda dan topi santai, sang ratu berambut pirang bermata biru itu membentuk tangan berpose _peace_. Klancain tersenyum tipis tidak jauh dari _hime-sama_ (Slaine terkadang masih menyebutnya begitu, meskipun sekarang Asseylum adalah ratu) dengan celana tersingsing mencapai lutut, karena berada di air laut yang berombak. Sementara Eddelrittou hanya memasang wajah malu—yang manis tanpa berpose. Asseylum- _sama_ tentu bahagia, pikir Slaine, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna jingga dengan gambar dua buah jeruk di serahkan oleh Inaho, membuatnya tersadar. "Kau tentu tidak ingin membuat foto itu rusak karena air mata."

 _Pout_ kecil terlihat di wajah Slaine, dia menyeka matanya. Samar-samar dari sapu tangan tercium aroma citrus. Dasar _Orange_. Slaine membatin.

Membaca surat yang ditulis langsung oleh Asseylum- _sama_ membuatnya merasa terharu. Setelah sekian lama berpikir kalau perempuan _blonde_ yang telah berstatus sebagai Ratu itu membencinya. Kertas putih itu menguarkan wangi, seperti aroma laut dan bunga mawar. Selesai membaca surat, Slaine membalik foto, mendapati sebaris kata-kata yang ditujukan Asseylum padanya.

 _Tetap hidup dan berbahagialah._

"Bagaimana caranya untuk bahagia?" Gumam Slaine. Terlebih lagi, pantaskah dia untuk bahagia setelah hal buruk yang dia lakukan.

"Dengan bersyukur." Inaho menyahut gumaman pelan Slaine, membuat iris biru kehijauan itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Bersyukur setelah aku membuat banyak orang mati terbunuh dalam perang?"

"Bersyukur karena kau masih hidup. Masih bisa mempertanggung jawabkannya."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk hidup…" Pegangan tangan pada surat sedikit mengerat.

"Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dan kau sekarang mendapatkannya."

Jauh di dalam hati, Slaine ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.

Inaho sesaat berpikir. Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro I**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

M/P: Heavenly Blue—Kalafina

A/N: Halo, Kiriya Desu!

FF pertama di Fandom Aldnoah Zero. Semoga ada yang baca dan suka aja.

Udah lama sejak nonton Aldnoah dari S1 sampai S2 dulu. Suka sama endingnya walaupun NTR tingkat dewa :D

Jatuh cinta sama Fanart Inaho yang cakep sekali di pixiv. Dan terpesona sama Fanart Fem!Slaine yang cute di FP FB. Terinspirasi untuk bikin FF Inaho x FemSlaine. /imsorry/

Miiro; the color of the sea.

Kalimantan Tengah, 28/01/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Berkenan untuk review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Written By:** **Gen Urobuchi** **, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. | Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun. Itu adalah permintaan Asseylum. | Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati? | Kalau bukan simpati, perasaan ini apa namanya? |

 **a/n:** sedang mabok ff fluff. Jadilah ff alays seperti ini /nggak tau ini genre apaan/ Hurt comfortnya nyusul (jauh) dichap2 depan. Masih jauh.

Ternyata ada yang mau baca :')) /jatoh/

Makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati untuk membaca dan mereview :'))

 **Shourazeva** : makasih udah jadi reviewer pertamaa /terharu/ ditunggu aja, ntar mereka bakal ngapa2in :'D /wat/

 **Garekinclong** : siapa yang gak bakal baper terkena ntr dari Asseylum :D /oi/ iyap, ini multichip. Sankyuu!

 **Capungterbang** : hati2 mabok baca ff ini, :'D ini adalah ff romens, total romens. Full romens. Sankyuu /cipokbalik/

 **Inasurefans** : makasih udah menunggu :')) Kalau bukan simpati, perasaan ini apa namanya? Hayoo…

 **ChocoBanyla** : iya, fem slaine jarang :')) padahal slaine versi cewek sumpah manis banget /sesat/ ini dah dilanjut ;) sankyuu

Met baca '-')/

 **Miiro © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **Chapter II**

 _I gazed up at the constellations for countless nights_

 _My heart revolves around the future_ _until I can sleep in those arms_

 _Until my heart can know rest_

 _I revolve around the future_

 _Cross over the black abyss_ _and come and find me_

 _[Skies of Aquaria - The Member of LSOT]_

Musik terdengar dari mp3, memandang langit malam dari jendela, memberikan kesan dramatis. Bintang-bintang di langit terkesan begitu jauh untuk dijangkau. Meskipun nyatanya, Slaine pernah berada diantaranya. Tidak terlihat mengesankan saat itu, namun begitu indah ketika menatapnya dari bumi seperti saat ini. Begitu berkilauan. Malam seperti ini akan kembali berlalu.

Dalam sebulan, terdapat empat minggu. 30 hari. Biasanya Slaine membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikannya. Tapi kali ini, untuk beberapa kali mata kehijauan Slaine melirik kalender yang tertempel di dinding dekat pigura foto Asseylum yang diletakkannya sebulan yang lalu. Hampir sebulan, yang berarti Inaho akan datang kembali ke tempat ini dalam waktu dekat. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa! Dia hanya ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Inaho yang sebulan lalu dipinjamkan Inaho. Hanya begitu. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

Tadinya Slaine duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik hingga kantuk menyapanya. Suasana yang tenang dan nyaman membuatnya tertidur di sofa itu. Dia tidak menunggu Inaho kok. Dia membuka matanya ketika mendengar sesuatu jatuh menggelinding. Bangkit dari posisi berebah di sofa, dia menggosok matanya. Mendapati Inaho berada tidak jauh dari sofa, memungut sebuah jeruk.

Tidak ada sapaan satu sama lain ketika mata merah rubi dan hijau itu bertemu. Meskipun berhasil mengambil satu jeruk yang jatuh dari _paperbag_. Jeruk lain ikut berjatuhan karena Inaho menunduk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Slaine.

Beranjak dari sofa, Slaine membantu Inaho memunguti buah yang menggelinding tersebar di lantai.

" _Orange_ …" Slaine menggenggam satu buah terakhir yang tadinya jatuh menggelinding ke bawah meja.

"Strip putih-biru." Mata Slaine berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari maksud dari warna yang disebut oleh Inaho. Wajahnya memerah sempurna antara marah dan malu—mungkin keduanya. Melempar dengan kekuatan penuh buah jeruk itu lurus menuju Inaho dengan maksud untuk menimpuk dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang mana dapat ditangkap oleh lelaki itu. Dengan segera dia menutup roknya dengan kedua tangannya, terduduk di lantai.

"Mesum!"

Dalam seumur hidup, baru pertama kata semacam itu ditujukan pada Inaho. Kata-kata itu benar-benar menohok Inaho secara kasat mata.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Bukan salahku," Inaho membela diri dengan kalem.

"Tapi, tapi, harusnya jangan lihat!" Gadis yang memakai baju kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan rok merah pendek itu mengucapkan protes.

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tetap saja kau yang salah!" Seru Slaine sambil menuding Inaho.

Inaho diam sejenak dari kegiatannya mengupas jeruk yang dibawanya, "Baiklah aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi dengan jujur aku katakan, aku tidak bermaksudnya melihatnya."

Saat menghadapi perempuan, ketika mereka menyatakan kau bersalah, kau mau tidak mau harus menerima hal itu. Inaho mengerti hal itu, karena dia memiliki kakak perempuan—Kaizuka Yuki yang juga seringkali berucap demikian—menyalahkannya. Lelaki selalu salah.

Inaho itu cowok pengertian—mencoba jadi cowok yang pengertian.

Slaine tercenung. Inaho minta maaf padanya. Jadi… ya sudahlah…

"B—baiklah. Kalau kau benar-benar merasa bersalah. Lupakan kejadian itu sekarang juga!" Mendadak _tsundere_. Slaine juga tidak ingin memperpanjang pembahasan tentang kejadian semacam itu.

Mata rubi mengarah pada Slaine. Inaho kemudian menengadahkan tangan kanannya yang berisi jeruk yang telah dikupas. "Untukmu."

Heran, alis Slaine berkerut. "Huh? Bukannya kau memang membawakan buahan ini untukku sejak awal?"

"Memang. Tapi aku mengupaskannya sebagai permintaan maaf."

 _Konyol_ , pikir Slaine. Tapi dia tetap mengambilnya. Dan menikmati satu bagiannya.

"Manis…" ucap Slaine. Terlihat kaget, namun binar ceria di mata hijau kebiruannya tampak dengan jelas.

Inaho baru pertama kali melihatnya berekspresi seperti ini, sehingga dia memperhatikan dengan intens sosok gadis itu. Ikut tersenyum tipis, karena akhirnya ada ekspresi lain yang terlihat setelah sekian lama selalu terlihat menyedihkan di mata Inaho. Tentu saja, akan aneh juga sih kalau melihat Slaine senang tanpa alasan.

"Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum." Mata _teal_ Slaine mendapati senyum tipis Inaho.

Senyum menghilang. "Kenapa tidak? Kau juga tersenyum tadi."

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kiri, "Kau pasti menganggapnya aneh kan?"

"Manis kok."

Slaine tidak berharap jawaban macam itu kok. Tadinya dia berpikir kalau Inaho mungkin akan berkomentar seperti; _'biasa saja'_ atau _'Asseylum memiliki senyum_ _yang_ _lebih manis darimu.'_

"Maksudmu jeruknya?"

"Ya senyum kamu."

"A-a-a… gitu." Slaine jadi salah tingkah. Rusuh di dalam hati dan pikiran. _Orange sialan banget pakai memuji. Itu memujinya ikhlas atau enggak? Jangan tertipu dengan ucapannya_ _, Slaine_ _!_ _Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanmu!_

"W—walaupun ucapan itu tidak ikhlas. Makasih deh." Lanjut memakan jeruknya dengan sedikit kikuk, Slaine mengalihkan pandangan dari Inaho. Tidak ingin ekspresinya saat ini terlihat oleh lelaki kalem itu. Sementara Inaho sendiri, kembali mengupas buah yang baru diambilnya. Tidak banyak bicara seperti karakteristiknya.

Memakan pelan-pelan, Slaine kembali melirik lelaki itu. "Tapi sebanyak ini bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskannya?"

"Di rumahku masih banyak. Sudah aku bagikan juga pada tetanggaku."

Ini Inaho punya kebun jeruk atau gimana? Mendadak Slaine merasa kepo. Tapi tentu saja, Slaine tidak berniat menanyakannya secara langsung. Lagipula untuk apa dia peduli hal semacam ini?

"Oleh-oleh dari teman. Kalau tidak habis, bisa kau berikan pada pelayan yang datang kemari." Inaho mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati rumah ini begitu rapi; mengingat ada pelayan yang bertugas kemari. Orang yang bisa datang kemari selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah bicara pada pelayan yang datang kesini." Slaine menyahut pelan, potongan jeruk yang kesekian memasuki mulut.

"Tinggal bicara saja kan? Berbicara seperti yang kita lakukan saat ini." Hal semacam ini malah diucapkan oleh Inaho yang dikenal irit bicara. Slaine terdiam.

Inaho selalu membuat semuanya terkesan begitu mudah untuk dilakukan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Slaine lupa mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Inaho.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Harklight memasuki gerbang dengan beberapa barang bawaan untuk kehidupan Slaine. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu dia lakukan. Berharap Slaine berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja tanpa kurang apapun. Karena pemuda bermata biru itu merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk melayani Slaine. Dia membawa barang langsung menuju dapur. Sedikit mengejutkan karena dia mendapati Slaine berada di kursi ruang makan pagi kali ini.

"Selamat pagi, Slaine- _sama_." Harklight menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Pagi." cukup pelan, hanya satu kata, tapi sampai pada indra pendengaran Harklight, membuatnya tercengang. Slaine- _sama_ berbicara padanya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah setahun lebih!

Terdiam beberapa saat, Harklight kembali pada dunia nyata. Dengan senyuman dia mengisi lemari dengan beberapa bahan makanan dengan senang. Sesekali siulan pelan bernada entah lagu apa terdengar. Hanya karena satu kata sapaan semangatnya menjadi lebih besar.

Sehari adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk merapikan rumah ini, tentu saja Slaine tidak semalas itu, terkadang dia juga merapikan rumah tempatnya tinggal itu dengan rajin. Karena hanya berdiam diri juga bisa menjadi hal yang sangat membosankan. Harklight sebenarnya cukup membawakannya bahan makanan untuk bertahan hidup saja.

Merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya merapikan, seraya melihat jam tangan, Harklight menghela napas lega. Masih mendapati sosok berambut _light blonde_ itu berada di ruang makan. Jarang sekali dapat melihat sosok itu berada di lantai satu.

"Saya permisi untuk pulang, Slaine- _sama_."

Detik itu juga Slaine berdiri, menyerahkan sekantung jeruk padanya, "Untukmu. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu selama ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya Harklight syok. Ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Slaine- _sama_ … anda tidak bermaksud untuk meminta saya berhenti bekerja disini bukan?" Harklight bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Slaine menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Ini buah yang dibawakan oleh _Orange_ —maksudku Kaizuka Inaho. Terlalu banyak, jadi aku memberikan untukmu. Kalau tidak mau, kau bisa membuangnya, atau terserah padamu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng cepat, "Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati! Terima kasih Slaine- _sama_." Nada bahagia terdengar dari suara Harklight.

Slaine tersenyum kecil, "Sama-sama."

Ini awal yang bagus.

Harklight menandai hari ini sebagai hari yang penting. Pertama kali ngobrol dengan Slaine- _sama_ dan melihatnya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Harklight berfoto selfie dengan buah jeruk. Di bawah foto diberi note; pemberian dari Slaine- _sama_ , d-m-y. (day-month-year) Pagi yang cerah. Dan indah.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Selain bekerja di _United Earth_ , Kaizuka Inaho juga merupakan anggota _Mustang Platoon_ pada saat perang meskipun masih menyandang status pelajar sekolah. Merupakan anggota berstatus pilot dan juga prajurit di waktu itu. Bukannya maruk, tapi keadaan yang memaksa. Berjasa besar dalam peperangan antara _Earth_ dan _Vers_ meskipun berumur begitu muda. Membuatnya sekarang bekerja di _United Earth_ dengan pangkat tinggi seperti kakaknya—Yuki. Usianya sekarang 19 tahun dan masih jomblo. Mungkin dikarenakan pembawaan kepribadiannya yang kalem terkesan susah didekati.

Sibuk adalah hal biasa dalam bekerja, namun dengan keahlian dan otak cerdasnya pekerjaan Inaho selalu dapat selesai tepat waktu hingga memiliki waktu luang ataupun waktu untuk membantu Calm—salah satu sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

Merasa sangat berterima kasih karena sering dibantu Inaho dalam _deadline_ pekerjaan, membuat Calm dengan kalap membawakan beberapa kotak jeruk setelah pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk Inaho.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, _bro_. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, terimalah pemberian dariku ini!"

Inaho tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan oleh-oleh dari Calm. Serius.

Inaho membuka pintu dengan _id card_ seperti biasanya, memasuki ruang tamu dan menyalakan lampu dengan mudah, mulai hapal dengan rumah yang berada jauh dari kota itu. Rumah untuk orang yang terasing.

Tidak seperti biasa, kali ini mata merah rubinya mendapati sosok gadis yang dipanggilnya _Bat_ itu sedang tertidur dalam posisi yang cukup manis—tenang di kursi ruang tamu. Tidak menampakkan kalau dia adalah seorang prajurit _Vers_ , tidak terlihat seperti sosok serius yang pernah mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya. Terlihat seperti perempuan normal pada umumnya.

Inaho menatapnya, 5 detik. 10 detik. 1 menit. 5 menit.

Tersadar memandangi seseorang sedemikian rupa, tersentak, Inaho tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah jeruk. Membuat gadis yang dipandanginya terbangun. Rambut kepirangan itu tampak sedikit berantakan.

 _Cute._

"Kau terlihat senang, Nao- _kun_." Yuki—sang kakak yang tampak membawa segelas minuman hangat duduk di sofa sebelah Inaho berada. Bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Benarkah?" Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditampakkan oleh Inaho. Hanya merasa lucu tentang apa yang terjadi tadi siang—tentunya tidak pada bagian dipanggil mesum—

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi?" Yuki tampak tertarik dengan hari yang dilalui oleh sang adik.

Inaho yang mengutak-atik _smartphone_ miliknya berhenti sejenak, "Hanya terpikir kalau perempuan yang sedang tidur terlihat begitu cantik dibandingkan saat dia berbicara."

Yuki menganguk-angguk pelan sambil menyesap minumannya. Kemudian tegukan air yang melewati tenggorokan terhambat setelah memproses ucapan Inaho.

"Kau tidur dengan seorang perempuan?!"

Inaho memutar bola matanya, seraya menampilkan ekspresi yang bermakna _'kamu ngomong apa sih Yuki-nee?'_. Bagaimana cara menceritakan harinya yang agak berkesan hari ini dengan sederhana pada sang kakak?

"Lalu?! apa yang terjadi? Tumben sekali kau membahas tentang perempuan!"

Inaho hanya menghela napas kecil. Senyum kecil berada di bibirnya, mata melirik ke arah kakaknya, " _Not telling._ "

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Chapter III**

 _My opened arms won't become wings_

 _This soaring passion won't reach the sky [Fragments of Eve - AKINO with Bless4]_

Rumah pengasingan itu berada jauh dari kota, ditempuh dengan mobil selama dua jam. Tidak terdapat satupun rumah saat melewati jalan, hanya ada pepohonan sejauh mata memandang. Beberapa kilo meter dari sana, terdapat laut. Jadi, untuk melarikan diri, bukan pilihan yang bagus. Beda cerita kalau ingin mati tenggelam dan ditemukan mengapung di kemudian hari.

Slaine tidak memiliki pemikiran untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Namun untuk sesekali, Slaine berharap bisa menjejakkan kakinya di luar rumah yang telah mengurungnya selama hampir dua tahun, menginjak rumput hijau dengan telapak kaki yang telanjang, merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang berjatuhan setiap kali tercurah ke bumi. Berpikir seperti itu terkadang membuat Slaine takut, takut menginginkan lebih dan menjadi serakah.

Tangannya menggenggam teralis di jendela kamarnya, mata menatap kebun bunga yang di rawat oleh Harklight untuknya. Musim berbunga, sehingga tampak begitu indah melihatnya bermekaran. Mencium baunya yang menguar karena hembusan angin, menggoyangkan dedaunan dari pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Sehelai daun memasuki kamar Slaine. Mengambilnya dan meletakkan di telapak tangan, daun yang menguning itu kembali melayang keluar karena tertiup angin.

Slaine sedikit kecewa. Matanya kembali menatap ke bawah. Mendapati sosok Inaho berada disana. Di kebun bunga, menginjak rumput hijau yang masih tampak berembun. Sebulan belum berlalu.

Slaine mengucek matanya.

Sosok itu masih berada disana.

Inaho mendongak, tidak sengaja mempertemukan pandangan tanpa ekspresi berarti. Kembali angin berhembus menjatuhkan helaian daun yang menguning. Membelai lembut rambut mereka.

Slaine menahan rambutnya yang menutupi pipinya dengan pertanyaan berada di benaknya. Kenapa ada Inaho disini. Mata rubi itu masih menatapnya intens dari bawah.

Mungkin Inaho ingin mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dengan cepat. Mungkin…

Ya mana mungkin hanya itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Di gerbang depan, terdapat dua kamera pengawas. Pagar besi tinggi menjulang terlihat dari depan, dengan ujung yang lancip, bukan tipe pagar yang akan bisa dilewati dengan memanjat. Sedang dari samping hingga belakang adalah pagar yang terbuat dari beton yang tingginya tidak kalah dengan pagar depan, di atasnya terdapat kawat berduri dengan aliran listrik yang cukup untuk membuat kehilangan kesadaran karenanya. Pengamanannya bagus karena setiap orang yang masuk atau keluar harus memakai ID Card dan di deteksi di kamera pengawas. Orang tentu berpikiran ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya untuk di kunjungi.

Namun setelah memasuki gerbang, yang didapati di hadapan bukanlah tempat berbentuk mengerikan semacam penjara ataupun laboratorium tempat uji coba eksprimen, malah berkesan biasa. Sebuah rumah minimalis biasa berlantai dua. Pada lantai dua, tersedia balkon, namun tampak tidak pernah terjamah. Setiap pintu dan jendela memiliki teralis besi berwarna kuning keemasan, termasuk jendela dan pintu belakang. Tampak rapi dan dirawat dengan baik, sebuah pohon besar terlihat berada di belakang rumah. Tidak jauh dari pohon, kebun bunga juga tampak tertata dengan baik. Hanya saja, rasanya masih ada yang kurang.

Inaho tampak berpikir sejenak setelah melihat-lihat sekitar rumah tempat Slaine ini tinggal. Apa yang kurang…

Masih tampak berpikir, Inaho tidak menyadari Slaine melihatnya dari lantai atas selama beberapa waktu. Hanya kebetulan mengalihkan pandangan, dia akhirnya menyadarinya, disaat angin semilir bertiup. Membuat pohon di dekatnya menjatuhkan daun, membuat rambut _light blonde_ yang tergerai itu bergerak lembut menghalangi penglihatan sang pemilik.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Masuk ke dalam rumah, ruang tengah, mata robotik Inaho menemukan sebuah alarm elektronik yang dapat dibunyikan disaat genting, yang terhubung dengan _lcd_ di sampingnya. Sepertinya akan aktif setelah alarm di tekan. Di dapur, di bagian kiri terdapat pintu keluar lainnya—selain pintu depan yang juga menggunakan scan id jika ingin membukanya. Hanya jendela saja yang bisa dibuka tanpa _id card_. Tidak ada televisi dan telepon maupun radio. Malam pasti terasa sepi.

Derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar cukup jelas karena pelaku tampaknya turun dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat Inaho menoleh, hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal di tempat ini. Itu memang Slaine. Sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu tepat kehadapannya. Inaho menatap benda itu sekilas sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Slaine.

"Aku kembalikan."

Inaho mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku, "Aku bukan kemari hanya untuk mengambil sapu tangan. Kau tidak berpikir begitu, kan."

"T—tidak kok." Slaine mengalihkan pandangan. Karena faktanya dia sempat berpikir demikian.

Inaho kadang mempertanyakan bagaimana karakteristik Slaine Saazbaum Troyard ini sebenarnya.

Apa yang dia katakan sepertinya kadang tidak sesuai dengan ekspresinya.

"Ikuti aku," Inaho berujar kemudian.

"Hah?" Slaine mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Diam di tempat meski Inaho sudah menjauh tiga langkah darinya.

Tidak menginginkan banyak pertanyaan mencercanya, Inaho menarik tangan kanan Slaine menuju pintu yang terdapat di dapur itu, dia men- _scan_ _id card_ beberapa saat hingga pintu terbuka. Menarik sosok itu keluar rumah untuk pertama kalinya.

Silau menyapa penglihatan Slaine hingga dia harus menyipitkan matanya beberapa saat, menutupi pandangan dengan tangan kirinya. Kakinya terasa basah karena menginjak rumput yang terkena embun pagi tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Segera dia mengedarkan pandangan dan dengan terkejut mendapati pemandangan kebun bunga yang biasanya dia lihat dari kamarnya kini berada di hadapannya dengan begitu jelas.

"Kenapa?" Slaine menoleh pada Inaho yang berada di sampingnya.

"Karena sepertinya kau menginginkan hal ini." Inaho menyahut dengan tenang.

Slaine terdiam. Padahal Slaine tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangan mereka masih bergandengan tanpa disadari keduanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Berjongkok, tanpa menyadari ujung rok selututnya menyentuh tanah dan menjadi kotor, Slaine terfokus pada sekuntum bunga mawar biru yang dihinggapi oleh kupu-kupu bercorak unik dengan warna hitam berpadu dengan kuning. Dia hinggap, kemudian pergi.

Disampingnya, bunga yang aslinya dari Swiss—Lavender menampilkan keindahannya tidak kalah dibanding bunga lainnya, menampakkan warna khas dan aromanya. Mengalihkan pandangan, Slaine mendapati tanaman perdu yang merupakan tanaman hias lainnya sedang berbunga banyak, berwarna putih dengan wangi yang sangat harum.

" _Jasminum Sambac_." Slaine bergumam pelan, mengetahui nama bunga yang harum itu. Sangat wangi ketika menciumnya dari dekat. Begitu menenangkan.

Berdiri dan tidak peduli dengan kaki yang menjadi kotor, gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu melangkah pelan ke bawah pohon, mendongak ke atas sekilas. Menyadari betapa tingginya pohon itu karena biasanya hanya melihat dari kejauhan—dari dalam kamarnya. Halamannya begitu luas dan lapang ketika dia berada di sana. Tanah kosong yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput, tapi memijak di sana membuatnya senang. Entah kenapa terasa begitu konyol. Kenapa dia bisa merasa begitu membuncah dengan perasaan senang, padahal hanya tanah bumi, sedang dia adalah orang yang pernah menjelajah angkasa, tinggal di _Vers_ —Mars dan mendarat di _Moon Base_.

Oh, ini namanya merasa bebas. Pikir Slaine. Rasanya begitu persis seperti saat dia mengendarai mecha bernama Sky Carrier juga Tharsis.

Dia bersyukur.

Ini namanya merasa bahagia.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Inaho sedang bercakap dengan seseorang melalui _smartphone_ nya. Slaine mengamatinya dari jauh. Lelaki itu selalu memakai pakaian formal; baju putih berdasi biru, sweater hitam, blazer warna biru gelap senada dengan warna celana yang dipakainya saat berkunjung ke tempatnya. Sungguh monoton, sangat berbeda dengan hal-hal yang dilakukannya, selalu mengesankan bagi Slaine. Yaah, mungkin berkesan karena hari-hari Slaine berjalan sama setiap harinya karena kesendirian dan tidak banyak hal yang dapat dilakukannya. Berbeda dengan kehadiran Inaho.

Harklight datang setelah sekitar dua jam berlalu. Ternyata orang inilah yang bercakap dengannya melalui telepon tadi. Sama dengan Inaho, hari ini bukan jam berkunjungnya.

Mobil tidak dapat memasuki gerbang, jadilah Inaho dan Harklight membawa benda berupa perkakas kayu dan peralatannya ke belakang rumah. Menghadirkan kembali pertanyaan dibenak Slaine. Apa lagi yang mau dilakukan oleh orang ini.

Menghampiri mereka, Slaine memperhatikan benda yang berserakan itu, "Untuk apa?"

"Oh, Slaine- _sama_. Selamat pagi." Alih-alih menyahut, Harklight malah menyapa.

"Untuk membuat kursi." Pertanyaan Slaine terjawabkan oleh Inaho.

"Pagi," Slaine menyempatkan membalas sapaan Harklight. "Kursi?"

"Dan meja, untuk di tempat ini. Kaizuka- _san_ meminta saya untuk menyiapkan perkakasnya." Lanjut Harklight melengkapi jawaban Inaho.

Slaine mengangguk mengerti. Untuk apa membuatnya, Slaine tidak mengerti, ini bukan seperti dia bisa menikmati waktu luang sesuka hati di sini, maupun tempat santai untuk orang yang berkunjung.

Inaho melepaskan blazernya, menyingsing lengan baju. Memulai pekerjaan tanpa banyak bicara. Oh, bagus, sekarang Slaine mengetahui hal baru lagi tentang Inaho. Lelaki itu bisa menjadi _carpenter_.

Slaine ikut membantu sih, sedikit. Pada bagian; mengambilkan tang, palu, paku, kunci Inggris. Hal yang bisa dilakukan sambil jongkok dan menumpu dagu.

Selesai setelah memakan waktu cukup lama. Sebuah kursi panjang dari kayu dengan pasangannya—meja. Inaho duduk bersandar, lelah. Tangan kembali memainkan ponsel pintar. Slaine dan Harklight masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil air minum. Selang beberapa menit mereka berdua muncul dengan membawa teko dan gelas, beserta satu kotak berisi berbagai jenis cake dan roti di dalamnya yang sepertinya sengaja dibawa oleh Harklight sebelum kemari.

Tampak mengobrol berdua.

"Buah jeruk waktu itu sangat enak, Slaine- _sama_. Terima kasih sudah memberikannya pada saya."

"Kembali kasih."

"Karena itu, untuk rasa terima kasih, saya membawakan cake dari Tulip Bakery. Asalkan Slaine- _sama_ ketahui, ini adalah toko Bakery yang sangat dikenal kelezatannya! Saya berharap anda akan menyukainya!" Ujar pemuda bermata biru itu dengan semangat.

Entah tentang apa, Inaho tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak terdengar olehnya.

Tapi ternyata Slaine juga bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Harklight, huh?

Netra Inaho sedikit menyipit.

Kursi itu bisa memuat empat orang—lima orang kalau ikhlas berdesakan— mereka duduk di sana, dengan posisi Slaine—Inaho—Harklight.

Slaine meminum minuman dengan tenang mengingat tata cara _table manner_ yang selalu _hime-sama_ ajarkan dan ingatkan padanya, Inaho masih memainkan ponsel pintar, ekspresi sedatar tembok, Harklight dengan kaku, tangan kanannya memegang sepiring kecil potongan _cheese cake_ dan tangan kiri dengan garpu. Duduk di kursi yang sama dengan dua sosok yang berperan penting dalam perang membuatnya merasa _awkward_ sendiri.

Sore, waktunya pulang. Harklight telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Di dapur, Slaine membersihkan peralatan makan yang tadi di pakai. Inaho, lagi-lagi tampak sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya di kursi ruang makan. Seperti sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Mungkin sibuk berkirim pesan.

Jarang untuk Inaho berada sampai pada jam seperti ini, dan di waktu yang bahkan belum sebulan. Karena selama ini sosok itu hanya datang satu kali dalam sebulan.

"Aku akan pulang." Inaho berdiri dari kursi setelah memasukkan barang elektroniknya ke saku.

Slaine mengeringkan tangannya, lalu menoleh. Mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mengikuti langkah Inaho hingga pintu depan.

Membuka pintu dengan cara seperti biasanya, Inaho menyerahkan sebuah _I_ _d_ _C_ _ard_ pada Slaine. Slaine memegangnya dengan tatapan heran.

 _Id_ _C_ _ard_.

 **Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.**

 **11011998200123**

Dengan fotonya yang tampak masih memakai seragam formal pasukan _Vers_ —biru gelap. Rambut _light_ _blonde_ yang hanya sepanjang bahu. Foto lama.

"Hanya untuk membuka pintu rumah. Tidak berfungsi untuk pintu gerbang. Jangan dicoba untuk gerbang."

Mata itu membulat lebar, iris kehijauan itu menatap Inaho tidak percaya. Menggenggamnya erat. Slaine hanya bisa berkata, "—terima kasih."

Ada alasan kenapa Inaho memiliki ide untuk membuat kursi kayu di belakang rumah; untuk tempat duduk orang yang kesepian itu. Untuk menikmati pemandangan hijau, kebun berbunga cantik, yang memang diciptakan untuknya.

"Terima kasih Kaizuka- _sa_ _n_ ," Harklight tersenyum pada Inaho sewaktu dia akan pulang, mata sekilas melihat pada Slaine kemudian beralih kembali pada Inaho. Inaho tidak tahu apa alasan Harklight berterima kasih waktu itu. Dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk Harklight.

Di rumah, tempatnya tinggal dengan Yuki. Inaho membuat makan malam seperti biasa, Yuki berkata kalau sebentar lagi akan sampai. Dan Inaho berbaik hati membuatkan menu makan malam, dua porsi _omu_ _rice_. Untuknya dan kakaknya. Sambil memasak, Inaho membuka email di ponselnya. Belum selesai dibaca karena terdengar helaan dan suara Yuki yang berkata, " _Tadaimaaa_!" tampak lelah namun masih mampu bersuara nyaring.

Inaho menyahut kalem, " _Okaeri_." Seraya meletakkan piring ke atas meja.

"Oh, makan malam _Omurice_ _special_ buatan Nao- _kun_!" Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tampak _excited_. "Terima kasih, Nao- _kun_!"

"Cuci tanganmu dulu, Yuki- _nee_ ," Inaho mengingatkan. Dia duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat yang baru saja di duduki Yuki sekian detik.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, Nao- _kun_!" Yuki beranjak dengan segera. Tidak sabar untuk menyantap _omurice_ yang masih hangat.

Mata Inaho kembali membaca email yang tidak sempat terselesaikan.

From: Asseylum Vers Allusia

[Subjek : Slaine]

Terima kasih sudah menjaga Slaine, Inaho- _kun_. Aku harap kamu tidak keberatan untuk melakukan hal ini ke depannya. Ngomong-ngomong, foto Slaine menatap bunga yang kau kirim terlihat sangat bagus. d(^o^)b

Foto Slaine yang diambil secara diam-diam dan juga dikirim diam-diam pada Ratu _Vers_ —tanpa di ketahui sang korban. Foto yang sekarang dia perhatikan.

Hari ini Inaho mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari banyak orang. Tapi sepertinya, dia paling senang ketika mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari Slaine.

Lagi-lagi, Inaho bertanya di dalam hati. Kalau bukan simpati, perasaan ini apa namanya?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro I** **I** **\- III**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **M/P: Skies of Aquaria - The Member of LSOT.**

 **Fragments of Eve - AKINO with Bless4**

 **A/N:** Dibawah 10 chap, lebih dari 5 chap sepertinya. Kembali baper dengan anime ini, jadi harus di tumpahkan.

Kalimantan Tengah, 25/02/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Berkenan untuk review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Written By:** **Gen Urobuchi** **, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. | Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun. Itu adalah permintaan Asseylum. | Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati? | Kalau bukan simpati, perasaan ini apa namanya?

 **Shourazeva** : Haloo, jangan bosan-bosan juga ya mampir kesini :'D pas ngetik pakai baper sih, jadi gimana gitu deskripsinya ini fic. Ngapa-ngapain ya dalam konteks itu dong yha. Selebihnya tergantung kekuatan imajinasi aja. Haha :'D

 **Inasurefans** : chapter ini sih masih belum ketahuan yha, :'D apdetnya bakal konsisten, tiap tanggal tua segini(?)

 **Wako P** : makasih sudah menunggu, menunggu itu butuh kesabaran, :')

 **Capungterbang** : iya gitu ya, yang namanya cowok, mereka berbahayaaaa :'D aku juga mempertanyakan ini kenapa kesannya fuwa-fuwa sinet drama :') meskipun aku kurang tahu karakter Slaine itu sebenarnya macam apa sih, selain maso /oi/

Makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati untuk membaca, folfav dan mereview :'))

 **Miiro ©** **Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **Chapter IV**

Inaho tidak datang sendirian kali ini, dia membawa seorang gadis bersamanya. Slaine tentu memikirkan apa alasannya membawa perempuan bernama Rayet Areash ini. Gadis muda ini tampak seumuran dengannya, jelas lebih pendek, namun jadi lebih tinggi karena memakai sepatu _boot_ berhak tinggi berwarna _light brown_. Rambutnya coklat ikal dan pendek. Iris berwarna ungu. Dia memakai jaket _hoodie_ putih yang menutupi kepala dan celana denim pendek. Terlihat tomboy.

Penampilan Inaho juga tidak seformal biasanya. Kali ini dia memakai t-shirt putih polos dilapis dengan kemeja kuning cerah dan celana jeans. Gaya anak muda. Terlihat lebih fresh meskipun ekspresi wajah tidak ada perubahan. Masih datar seperti aspal jalan tol.

Jadi ini semacam Inaho mau mengenalkan pacar padanya atau gimana. Lagian untuk apa ngenalin pacarnya pada Slaine.

"Hoo, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilihku untuk dibawa kemari di banding Inko. Tapi terserahlah." Terkesan apatis pada pemilik kasur, Rayet menjatuhkan diri di kasur milik Slaine. "Tempat ini tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan."

"Inko sibuk. Sama-sama _deadline_ seperti Calm."

"Seperti aku tampak luang sekali saja." Nona Areash itu menyahut, tidak kalah kalem dari Inaho.

"Ini bukan seperti tempat ini bisa disebutkan pada sembarang orang."

"Oh, _yeah_. Benar."

"Kau bisa tidur disini. Lepas saja bajumu sekarang. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu."

 _What the—_

Slaine melotot. Inaho baru saja mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Rayet di hadapannya. Mereka mau numpang bercinta di tempatnya, begitu?! Seenaknya. Mana mungkin Slaine ikhlas begitu saja—

"Kau akan membuat Nona Troyard salah paham jika berkata seperti itu," Rayet melepas jaketnya. "Lagi pula, kalau kau ingin ini cepat selesai. Keluar sana!"

Pintu berdebam tertutup tepat di hadapan wajah Inaho yang telah diusir dari kamar.

Di dalam kamar, mereka bertukar pakaian. Rayet hanya memakai _tanktop_ biru dan celana pendek hitam sekarang. Sedang Slaine, memakai t-shirt putih terlapis jaket gadis ikal itu dan celana denim miliknya.

"Kalau ingin memakai baju atau _hotpants_ , ada di lemari," Ujar Slaine.

"Ya, ya. Selamat berkencan deh," Rayet berucap sambil menyerahkan _id card_ -nya pada Slaine, saling bertukar lalu melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua. Pintu rumah di tutup.

"Jadi, kali ini apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, _Orange_?" nada serius terdengar dari gadis berjuluk _Bat_ dari Inaho. Tentu bukan berkencan seperti kata Rayet, bukan?

"Rasanya lucu saat kau berpikiran aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Rayet." Inaho mengabaikan pertanyaan Slaine.

"Semua orang juga akan langsung berpikiran begitu!" sahut Slaine tidak mau kalah.

"Dia rekan kerjaku di _United Earth_."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu." Ujar Slaine memalingkan wajah.

"Kali ini kita akan pergi ke kota." Inaho menatap jam tangannya sesaat. Memastikan waktu masih cukup panjang hingga menuju sore.

"Kamu bercanda!" Mata Slaine menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa kelihatan seperti itu?"

Hng. Tentu saja tidak sama sekali. Mana ada orang yang bercanda dengan wajah seperti ini. Slaine, kapan kamu melihat Inaho bisa bercanda?

"Nggak sih…"

"Makanya, pakai _hoodie_ mu."

Slaine memakai _hoodie_ dan menutup ritsleting jaket hingga atas. Inaho mengangkat tangannya, merapikan _hoodie_ itu untuk sekedar menyempurnakan penyamaran yang dilakukan. _Wig_ coklat ikal, lensa kontak berwarna ungu. Mirip dengan Rayet Areash.

"Untuk apa… melakukan ini?" Slaine bertanya, mata bertemu mata sementara Inaho masih merapikan _hoodie_ -nya. Selesai.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar?"

Bukannya tidak ingin sih. Kata-kata itu hanya terucap di hati Slaine, "Tidak takut aku akan melarikan diri?"

"Memangnya bisa?"

Klik.

Sebuah bunyi terdengar. Melirik ke arah tangannya, Slaine tertegun begitu mendapati tangan kanannya terborgol dengan tangan kiri Inaho.

Wow.

"Kuncinya ada dibalik bajuku. Itupun kalau kau berani melakukannya, _Bat_." Dengan nada tenang seperti biasa, Inaho menatap Slaine.

"Aku bisa bertarung. Aku mantan pasukan Vers."

"Dan aku juga. Dan kau pernah kalah melawanku."

"Membuka bajumu bukan hal yang sulit!"

"Oh, nona Slaine ternyata orang yang agresif."

"Wha— dalam konteks apa kau memikirkan ucapanku?!"

"Aku mempertanyakan hal yang sama untukmu."

Ck. Orang ini menyebalkan!

Slaine membuka bibirnya untuk berucap kembali pada Inaho. _Jadi ini benar kencan?_

"Gimana nanti kalau aku pengen ke toilet?" Tanya Slaine. Apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak terucap.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebuah mobil melaju menuju kota.

Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak familiar bagi Slaine. Asing. Seperti mimpi.

Seandainya saja mereka memakai _mecha_ semacam _Kataprakht Tharsis_ , pasti bisa sampai dalam sekejap. Sedangkan sedari tadi di dalam mobil entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, sejauh ini netranya hanya mendapati pepohonan yang rimbun sepanjang jalan.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu dan melarikan diri sekarang," ucap Slaine sambil menumpu dagu dengan tangan kiri pada sisi kiri mobil. Sudah melepas _wig_ dan kontak lens yang tadi dipakainya.

Inaho yang menyetir dengan serius mengangguk. "Tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Melarikan diri tentu akan semudah ini jika Inaho yang melakukannya. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melewati gerbang begitu saja tanpa ketahuan. Jujur Slaine mengakui intelegensi Inaho. Karena pasti sosok lelaki ini telah melakukan sesuatu pada kamera—atau entahlah. Itu bukan keahlian Slaine untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Slaine pernah mengharapkan hal ini. Bukan untuk melarikan diri, tetapi pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengenalnya walau hanya sebentar. Setidaknya satu kali.

Walaupun kali ini bersama dengan Inaho. Itu tidak perlu di permasalahkan. Setidaknya, kali ini.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hanya kota kecil, namun tetap tampak ramai dengan fasilitas cukup memadai. Kota yang mulai mendapat perhatian dari pemerintah daerah. Kota yang cukup indah dan asri untuk dijadikan kawasan berkunjung karena tidak jauh dari tempat wisata laut. Meskipun bukan tujuan utama wisata, tapi cukup bagus sebagai alternatif bagi yang menyukai tempat tenang.

Berjalan di tepi jalan beiringan, mata Slaine tampak menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Karena, astaga, sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengecap dunia bebas semacam ini. Rasanya sudah sama sekali sampai dia lupa. Dia terlalu lama tinggal di _Vers_. Pemandangan ini sangat berbeda dengan sewaktu dia masih tinggal di bumi saat masih kecil. Terbiasa sendirian dan hanya bergumam pada desau angin di hari-harinya sekian lama membuat Slaine terjebak dalam rasa yang mendebarkan sekarang.

Melewati berbagai toko yang menampilkan berbagai macam benda di etalase, toko bakery yang memamerkan kue dengan berbagai hiasan yang indah hingga menggoda lidah, aroma roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan, coklat, madu dan vanilla. Butik yang dipenuhi dengan manekin yang memakai baju kasual hingga dress dengan berbagai gaya, dari yang tebal hingga minim, mulai dari yang mahal hingga diskon 50 persen, serta salon yang dilengkapi dengan spa. Tempat-tempat yang benar-benar cocok untuk cuci mata.

"Halo, selamat datang. Ingin melihat-lihat baju _couple_ atau mencoba gaun pengantin koleksi terbaru butik kami?" Rentetan kata itu langsung tertuju pada Inaho dan Slaine yang memasuki butik.

"Kita pergi saja," Slaine menarik kerah kemeja belakang Inaho secara tidak sopan, berbisik pelan. Baru satu langkah masuk, seorang pegawai menyapanya dengan pertanyaan sedemikian rupa. Interogasi yang cukup mengerikan. Pemikiran negatif seketika memenuhi kepala. Bagaimana jika orang ini mengenalinya? Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu kalau dia; Slaine Troyard masih hidup. Tidak masalah apa yang terjadi padanya, tetapi bagaimana dengan Asseylum- _sama_ yang sudah dengan jelas menyatakan kalau dia—Slaine sudah tidak lagi hidup. Bagaimana kalau Asseylum- _sama_ mendapat masalah karenanya? Bagaimana—

"Bukannya perempuan senang pergi ke tempat seperti ini?" komentar Inaho. Mengingat kakaknya juga gemar ke tempat seperti ini, bahkan selalu mengajak—memaksanya untuk menemani, memilih, dan membawakan barang-barang yang di belinya. Berdiri selama satu—hingga beberapa jam hanya untuk memilih baju sama model beda warna, itupun sudah Inaho lalui.

Akhir-akhir ini, Inaho pun mendapat email dari Ratu Asseylum yang merasa puas berbelanja di butik bumi rekomendasi dari Inaho—yang sebenarnya mendapat rekomendasi dari Yuki—tentang butik yang memiliki fashion terbaik di kotanya. Dan sehari kemudian, di koran lembar pertama menampilkan gambar dan berita tentang Ratu Asseylum yang memborong _dress_ di butik, ditemani oleh Raja Klancain. Inaho merasa sedikit kasihan pada Klancain- _sama_. Dan pemilik butik yang berterima kasih padanya karena butiknya telah dikunjungi Ratu berkat Inaho. Entah nomor teleponnya dapat dari mana.

Intinya, kebanyakan perempuan itu suka belanja. Apalagi kalau ada pria yang mau menanggung biayanya. Semakin bagus jika mampu menemani dengan ikhlas tanpa batas waktu—yang menguji kesabaran.

"Ah, nona, butik kami menyediakan berbagai model yang terbaru, butik ini adalah cabang dari butik yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Ratu dari Vers Empire, Asseylum- _sama_! Coba saja lihat!" sang pegawai wanita itu memperlihatkan sebuah artikel di surat kabar melalui tablet kepada Slaine.

"Hah?" Slaine melihat artikel itu dengan segera, bukan untuk membacanya, namun untuk melihat foto Asseylum. Pemikiran gelapnya tentang seketika tersingkir.

"Beliau berkata sangat menyukai bumi dan menyukai pakaian buatan butik kami. Dia mendapatkan rekomendasi butik ini dari teman akrabnya di bumi. Aku tidak mengira kalau Asseylum- _sama_ ternyata Ratu yang sangat ramah." Panjang lebar dijelaskan oleh pegawai, namun Slaine tidak begitu mendengarkan. Mendengar kata teman akrab ratu di bumi, Slaine yakin yang di maksud itu adalah Inaho. Jadi ternyata Inaho gemar belanja? Atau mungkin selama ini Inaho adalah _playboy_ yang hobi mengajak wanita berjalan-jalan dan belanja. Oke, Slaine mulai salah paham.

"Bagaiman kalau _dress_ musim semi? Seperti cocok untuk gadis muda seperti anda!" Sang pegawai mengarahkan menuju koleksi pakaian yang tersusun rapi pada rak dan manekin. "Saya yakin, pakaian ini ukurannya pas dengan body anda."

Serius, pegawai ini kelewat banyak bicara. Cerewet.

"Biar aku memilihkan untuknya," Inaho akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lengannya dicengkram keras oleh Slaine.

"O—oh, anda yang akan memilihkan untuk kekasih anda? Baiklah tuan, panggil saya saja bila membutuhkan sesuatu," pegawai itu menunduk sekilas sebelum menghampiri pengunjung lain yang baru masuk.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku? Maksudku, aku adalah Slaine Troyard." Gadis berhoodie itu setengah berbisik.

"Kau sangat percaya diri berucap begitu, _Bat_. Memangnya kau seterkenal itu." Ucapan Inaho terkesan sarkastik.

"Aku serius."

Menatap dengan netra rubinya, Inaho menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau terlihat lebih gemuk sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu sebagai prajurit Vers."

Sialan. Menoleh pada kaca butik, Slaine memastikan ucapan Inaho. Apa benar dia sekarang menjadi lebih gemuk?

Tentunya Inaho berbohong tentang gemuk. Tapi kota kecil semacam ini pastinya tidak akan mengenali Slaine yang memang sudah banyak berubah pada bagian penampilannya. Lagipula, hampir dua tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membawa tahanan perang keluar kalau resikonya berbahaya sekali. Kau pasti mengerti hal itu, _Bat_. Aku tidak serampangan seperti dirimu."

Itu benar. Setidaknya ucapan Inaho itu membuatnya lebih tenang. Meskipun tetap menyebalkan. Sedikit ada rasa ingin menimpuk Inaho dengan _heels_ yang masih berlabel dengan potongan harga.

"Kau yang bayar?" Tanya Slaine, masih memegang pakaian yang tadi diserahkan oleh pegawai.

"Ya siapa lagi."

"Bagaimana aku tahu ini pas untukku atau tidak, kau tidak berniat ikut masuk ke kamar ganti kan?" mata Slaine menyipit.

"…tidak." Terdengar jeda beberapa saat dari Inaho.

"Hah?" Slaine masih menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa ada jeda sebelum kau menjawab?"

"Nanti akan kulepaskan borgolnya setelah selesai memilih. Tapi omong-omong, apa kau benar-benar ingin mencoba pakaian itu?"

 _Sexy_ dan minim. Beli ginian, pamernya sama siapa? Pada bulan dan bintang?

"Aku tidak keberatan sih untuk melihatmu memakainya."

"Aku yang keberatan!"

Slaine langsung mengembalikannya ke tempatnya.

"Ini bagus," Inaho mengambil _one piece_ dan menyerahkan pada Slaine secara sepihak. Berjalan lagi beberapa langkah sambil memilah-milah, membiarkan sosok disebelahnya mengikutinya dengan terpaksa karena ikatan di tangan mereka. "Warna mana yang lebih kau suka?" Inaho memperlihatkan dua pakaian dengan warna berbeda.

Berpikir sejenak, Slaine mengarahkan telunjuknya. "Ini, sepertinya lebih bagus…"

"Selanjutnya, cari sendiri baju yang kau sukai." Ujar Inaho setelah menyerahkan _dress_ berwarna toska pada Slaine.

 **Klik.**

Borgol terlepas ketika mereka berada di depan kamar ganti. Menyuruh Slaine mencoba semua pakaian yang telah dipilih, mencari yang pas dan bagus. Yang terakhir, _dress_ simple selutut warna toska dengan cardigan sifon putih lengan panjang. Ditambah dengan sandal santai dan topi pantai. Penampilan Slaine ketika keluar butik berubah total, terkecuali Inaho.

"Kamu tidak membeli apa-apa?" Tanya Slaine heran, tangannya penuh dengan _paperbag_.

"Sepatu baru." Inaho menunjuk salah satu _paperbag_ yang berada di tangannya. "Untuk Calm, Inko, Nina dan Rayet."

Calm? Inko? Nina?

Rayet juga dibelikan, untuk diri kamu sendiri mana?

"…selain itu, kenapa aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?" Tangan kiri Slaine menyentuh ujung _dress_ yang dipakainya, tangan kanannya kembali di borgol—tertutupi oleh cardigan. Berjalan di samping Inaho, Slaine menyadari sedari tadi dia selalu berjalan di jalur aman karena Inaho yang berjalan di sisi jalanan. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Inaho ternyata _gentleman_. Pemikiran itu hancur ketika Slaine mengingat _flashback_ tentu saja.

"Itu kan sudah jelas."

"Jelas? Jelas dari mananya?"

"Supaya kamu susah kabur."

Slaine _sweatdrop_.

Masa iya? Mana mungkin begitu, walaupun bisa juga dianggap demikian, kabur pakai rok memang susah. Tertiup angin saja sudah harus hati-hati siapa tahu akan tersingkap, apalagi kalau lari-lari sambil melayangkan tendangan. Tapi maksud Inaho yang sebenarnya bukan itu kan? Bagaimana caranya sih memahami maksud dibalik ekspresi datar Inaho—Slaine ingin mengetahuinya lebih banyak.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Berpapasan dengan berbagai orang yang berlalu lalang, penjaga toko buah yang menawarkan apel-apel merah segar padanya, pegawai toko berkostum beruang yang membagikan selebaran, beberapa anak kecil berlarian, Slaine lupa bahwa ada begitu banyak orang di dunia ini, menjalani hidup.

Mata hijau kebiruan itu memperhatikan setiap langkah pemandangan yang dilewatinya dengan Inaho yang tetap berjalan mengikuti, menyamakan langkah dengan gadis itu. Melangkah kemana kaki Slaine berjalan tanpa tujuan. Inaho pun entah berapa lama tidak menikmati waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan seperti ini.

Pepohonan berjajar rapi sepanjang sisi jalan, memberikan jalan teduh bagi pejalan kaki di area hutan hijau yang terdapat di tengah kota. Anak-anak bermain bola, ada muda mudi yang bersantai di _bench_ , keluarga yang tampak piknik di bawah pohon, pasangan tua yang bergandengan tangan. Berbagai macam hal yang Slaine lihat hari ini.

Terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Slaine tersadar kalau tangan kanannya tertarik oleh borgol yang menghubungkannya dengan lelaki bermuka tembok di sampingnya. Inaho tampak berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, membuatnya otomatis mengikuti langkah Inaho. Sepertinya Inaho memiliki tempat yang ingin dituju.

"Apakah kalian pasangan? Kami memiliki paket couple 1 dan paket couple A, untuk pasangan muda seperti kalian, saya menyarankan paket couple A, ini adalah paket yang paling disukai." seorang pelayan wanita muda berkemeja putih dengan rok hitam pendek selutut berbicara pada kedua sosok yang telah duduk ujung kursi ruangan café, meja tiga sejak beberapa menit lalu. Musik terdengar mengalun, terdengar samar-samar di indra pendengaran. Moonlight Symphonia—Akino & Aiki.

 _The flare resisted the moon for so long_

 _The story that ended before it even began_

 _That painfully gentle melody that was locked away_

 _I'll play it, sing it, until it's broken to pieces_

 _That's how much I love you_

Inaho mendengarkan ucapan sang pelayan meskipun mata terfokus pada list menu. Tidak berkomentar apapun tentang perkataan pelayan.

"Pesan apa, _Bat_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Rekomendasi dari nona ini saja." Jujur Slaine bingung karena terlalu banyak list menu makanan. Terlalu malas untuk membaca semuanya.

"Ya, itu saja kalau begitu." Inaho mengiyakan sambil menutup menu yang dibacanya tadi.

"Baiklah, satu paket couple A. Silakan menunggu sebentar." Sang pelayan mencatat sebelum berlalu dengan sebuah senyuman sopan pada keduanya. Mendengarkan musik yang terdengan di penjuru ruangan, menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri, Slaine menatap ke arah kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan di luar, orang yang berlalu lalang. Merasa bosan, mengarahkan kembali pandangan pada sosok yang duduk di seberangnya untuk sekedar tahu apa yang dilakukan, pastinya juga masih berada di kursi karena tangan mereka masih terborgol, dan Slaine tidak mendapati adanya gerakan berarti.

 **Deg!**

Terkejut. Mata merah berkarat itu menatapnya sejak awal. Tatapan yang tidak diketahui artinya, mungkin mengawasi. Berapa lama Inaho menatapnya?

Kan sudah jelas Slaine tidak akan kabur, tidak perlu mengawasi sampai seperti itu.

"Apa?" Slaine merasa risih, membalas tatapan Inaho.

"Apanya?" Inaho balas bertanya.

"Ya kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Karena dua gadis di kursi enam sedari tadi terus melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh. Jadi tidak ada pilihan selain melihat padamu."

"Hah?!"

Inaho mau ngajak berantem ya?! Komentar macam apa itu.

Refleks melihat ke arah meja yang disebut Inaho, mata _blue-green_ itu mendapati dua orang perempuan berambut kecoklatan—tampaknya turis asing— memang melirik-lirik kearah Inaho sambil berbisik satu sama lain. Hmph! Tidak lihat apa kalau Inaho itu sudah ada pasangan sekarang (meskipun faktanya bukan pasangan kekasih). Dasar cewek!

"Ya sudah, lihat jalanan saja kan bisa! Lagipula mereka cantik dan seksi, kenapa tidak tertarik?" Slaine memasang wajah sedikit kesal.

 _Kan sudah ada kamu_. Mana mungkin kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Inaho sih, pikir Slaine. Lagi pula mereka tidak punya hubungan semacam itu memang. Jadi kalau Inaho ingin bersenang-senang dengan satu atau dua gadis, terserah padanya. Tapi masa iya Slaine ditinggal begitu saja—semacam mengikatkan borgolnya pada tiang atau kemudi mobil begitu, lalu ditinggalkan. _Hell no._

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk hal semacam itu, lagi pula…" jeda sejenak, mata merah masih fokus pada sang gadis berambut pirang menjurus putih itu. "Kan sudah ada kamu."

Kata-kata itu keluar. Astaga. Slaine tidak menduganya. Slaine ingin _headbang_!

"Ngomong-ngomong, laki-laki berjaket abu-abu di kursi tujuh juga terus melirikmu sedari tadi." Lanjut Inaho.

Lagi, secara refleks akan menoleh, Inaho menahan pipi Slaine dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Berhenti."

"Apa sih, aku kan penasaran."

"Lihat ke sini saja."

"Permisi, pesanannya datang," sang pelayan manis ber- _name tag_ Momo itu merasa sedikit sungkan karena telah mengganggu momen _lovey dovey_ pasangan—padahal bukan— tapi apa boleh buat, masih ada banyak list antrian pesanan lain yang harus dibawa.

Padahal nyatanya mereka bukan pasangan. _Lovey dovey_ juga nggak tuh. Mantan musuh iya. Hubungan sekarang hanya sebatas pengawas dan tahanan.

"Permisi," pelayan berlalu setelah meletakkan pesanan ke meja tiga. Paket couple A, btw.

Slaine terkesan beberapa saat begitu melihat pesanan mereka, "Ini _bento_ _u_? Daripada paket _couple_ , bisa dibilang ini lebih seperti paket hemat…"

Menu makanan itu berada pada satu kotak _bento_ _u_ besar, tempat _bentou_ itu terbagi jadi 5 bagian; 1 tempat yang lebih besar dan 4 tempat ukuran sama, di tempat yang paling besar berisi _omurice_ porsi besar dengan saus berbentuk tulisan _daisuki_ dengan tambahan emotikon love. Di kotak sampingnya _tamagoyaki_ , wortel, kentang dibuat dengan cetakan motif yang serupa; bentuk hati. Di kotak sebelahnya, _tempura_ dan sosis yang dipotong dengan bentuk tentakel cumi-cumi. Kotak ketiga berisi beberapa potong _sushi_ dan sebuah puding cokelat pada tempat ke empat. Segelas jus jeruk plus sedotan melingkar berbentuk love yang berakhir dengan dua ujung sedotan.

Menu sepiring berdua. Terkesan menambah keintiman pasangan, romantis—atau malah benar, hemat.

Menatap peralatan makan; sumpit telah berada di tangan Inaho yang mengambil irisan _tamagoyaki_ , masih tersisa sendok, garpu dan pisau. Berhubung tangan kanannya terborgol dan Slaine tidak ingin borgol mereka di notis oleh pengunjung lainnya, dia mengambil garpu dengan tangan kiri.

Inaho sih tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan bentuk atau tatanan makanan itu, tidak tampak tertarik juga. Toh rasanya tetap sama walau seperti apapun bentuknya.

Mereka makan siang dengan khidmat.

Terlihat romantis bagi pengunjung lain, karena sesekali berbaik hati Inaho menyuapkan _omurice_ dengan sendok pada Slaine atau Slaine mengambilkan saus untuk Inaho. Hal yang terjadi karena masing-masing tangan mereka tidak bisa digerakkan sesuka hati.

Sudut pandang tiap orang memang berbeda. Ini mungkin terlihat normal dan biasa di mata orang lain.

Bagi Slaine, ini seperti mimpi.

Slaine sesaat berpikir, dari sudut pandang Inaho. Bagaimana?

Menurut Inaho, tamagoyaki disini, enak.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro IV**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **M/P: Moonlight Symphony—Akino & Aiki**

A/N: mungkin aku terbawa nafsu(?) saat mengetik ff ini. Kenapa aku menulis chapter macam ini…

(aku bergumam dan kemudian my big bro berkomentar kalau aku sudah gila. Iya, dia tahu adiknya punya hobi yang sesat.)

Rasanya ff ini terkesan nyinet alay fuwa-fuwa begitu ya. Pada dasarnya untuk kepuasanku sendiri sih. Gak nyangka aja ada yang tertarik ;w;

Inaho memang ganteng banget. Iya kan?!

Ff ini akan diapdet pas weekend tanggal tua. '-')b…

Water City—Kalteng, 27/03/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Berkenan untuk review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Written By:** **Gen Urobuchi** **, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. | Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun. Itu adalah permintaan Asseylum. | Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati? | Kalau bukan simpati, perasaan ini apa namanya?

 **Rosiel . AcyOrt** : They are! And I love them too~ so much! Soo much!

 **Kanato-desu** : kalo kita sama-sama nafsu dan cinta, gak apa-apa sih /oingomongapakamu/ senafsu apapun, saya belom siap bikin adegan ekplisit inasure, :"D implisit mungkin bisa… /woi/

 **Capungterbang** : saya udah muntah pelangi duluan, :') entah kenapa mereka greget bener rasanya buat dijadiin kapel padahal aslinya mereka kan saling bunuh2an, mungkin ini efek ntr /dor/

Buat apa mereka gandengan? :'D pacar juga nggak, :'D /plak/ udah diapdet :*

 **Kai** : loveydovey mereka akan memenuhi fanfic ini, :'D semoga gak muntah pelangi bacanya :")

 **Wako P** : semoga tetep sehat setelah baca adegan fuwa-fuwa macam ini :") moment mereka akan selalu memenuhi ff ini, :D tapi gak sepenuhnya fuwa-fuwa juga sih, :'D

Makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati untuk membaca, folfav dan mereview :'))

 **Chapter** **V**

"Selamat datang di toko cendera mata, disini ada banyak benda unik dan menarik khas kota kami yang bisa dijadikan oleh-oleh, silahkan dipilih!" seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna pirang dengan bando putih seperti kelinci memakai apron biru menyapa dengan ceria.

"Aku harus membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Yuki- _nee_. Kalau kau tertarik untuk membeli sesuatu, katakan saja." Ucap Inaho.

Mengangguk, mata Slaine sudah menjelajah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hiasan, aksesoris, souvenir, dan ornament. Beberapa diantaranya terbuat dari kulit kerang yang telah dibuat kerajinan tangan yang indah dan kreatif. Ada pulang patung-patung dan topeng yang terbuat dari kayu. Baju-baju kaus yang bertuliskan _'I love beach'_ dan sebagainya. Yang lebih modern, jam weker dengan hiasan boneka plastik berbentuk gadis berbikini di sampingnya. Sedang di pegang Inaho sih. Sepertinya Inaho tertarik pada jam itu. Mungkin karena figure gadis berbikini itu terlihat bagus.

Toko itu terlihat tua pada bagian luar, namun di rawat dengan apik di dalam, barang-barang tertata rapi. Tidak terlalu jauh berjarak dengan Inaho yang juga melakukan hal sama sepertinya, Slaine mengambil sebuah _hairpin_ yang menarik perhatian, melihat beberapa saat, lalu mencolek bahu Inaho yang sedang memegang sebuah topeng kayu yang tampak primitif. Topeng wajah dengan mulut menganga. Sedikit menakutkan ketika menatap ke arah topeng itu, seakan-akan dia akan menelanmu dengan bentuk mulut seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau _hairpin_ untuk kakakmu?" sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan berbentuk helai daun keeemasan berjajar rapi berada ditangan Slaine. "Atau yang satu ini?" Jepit rambut dengan hiasan motif dua bunga mawar merah muda.

"Sepertinya bagus, itu saja."

"Itu yang mana? Daun atau bunga?"

"Keduanya. Sekalian jam weker dan topengnya juga."

Iya, topeng wajah dengan bentuk mulut menganga. Entah itu oleh-oleh untuk siapa. Slaine memikirkannya sambil menuju ke kasir sebelum sebuah melihat gantungan-gantungan kunci menarik perhatiannya. Merasa gerakannya tertahan, Inaho menoleh.

"Kalau menginginkan sesuatu, ambil saja."

"A—aku tahu kok." Slaine mengambil tiga gantungan kunci dengan cepat.

Menuju kasir, Slaine sedikit terkejut, "Perasaan tadi pelayannya pakai bando."

"Ah, saya adik laki-lakinya. Kami kembar." Dengan senyum, lelaki pirang dengan _ponytail_ berumur sekitar 14 tahunan itu mulai menghitung nominal yang akan dikeluarkan Inaho. Seraya menunggu, iris kehijauan Slaine kembali menyelusuri isi toko, tidak begitu tertarik mengetahui berapa pengeluaran Inaho.

Sebuah cincin sederhana di etalase menarik perhatian Inaho dengan cepat, "Sekalian dengan benda yang ini."

Selesai terhitung total semua, Inaho mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar oleh-oleh yang akan dibawa pulang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Langit biru yang membentang luas, laut biru yang terhampar seakan tanpa ujung. Hanya suara deru angin, deburan ombak dan burung camar yang terlihat beterbangan. Menahan topi agar tidak tertiup angin, Slaine menatap takjub. Sepertinya mereka berada di tepi laut yang letaknya beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya tinggal.

 **Klik.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, borgol terlepas.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Slaine, dia melepas sandal santainya dan berjalan di tepi pantai, membiarkan kaki di terpa ombak air laut yang asin. Setelah beberapa saat bersandar pada mobil dan hanya memperhatikan, Inaho ikut berjalan menuju pantai setelah melepas sepatu dan menyingsing celana hingga di bawah lutut.

"Berbeda dengan _Vers_. Disini, laut biru dan langit pun juga biru." Gadis itu menendang ombak laut yang mengarah padanya dengan pelan.

Inaho mendengar ucapan Slaine. Ombak menyentuh kakinya, tenggelam hingga atas mata kaki.

"Air laut sebenarnya tidak ada warnanya." Inaho menunduk, menangkup tangannya, hingga tangannya penuh dengan air laut. Air laut yang jernih. "Langit berwarna biru karena _Rayleigh scattering_."

"Hah? Ray apa?"

"Hamburan _Rayleigh_. Warna langit adalah sebagian cahaya matahari yang dihamburkan. Air hanya menyerap cahaya kemudian merefleksikannya. Kau memberitahu hal yang salah pada Ratu Vers."

"A—apa? Benarkah?" Sebenarnya Slaine tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Inaho.

"Tapi aku sudah memberitahunya tentang Hamburan _Rayleigh_."

Hmph. Slaine hanya melipat tangannya sambil menoleh kearah lain, sedikit tidak terima kalau dia salah. Bukannya sama saja? Menatap laut kembali. Waktu berlalu begitu saja.

" _Hime-sama_ terlihat begitu senang ketika berada di tepi laut. Aku pikir aku mengerti kenapa. Dunia yang damai dan keindahan ini adalah sesuatu yang berhasil selamat setelah perang. Hal berharga yang harus tetap dijaga." Menerawang jauh sambil mengingat surat dan foto yang di dapatnya dari Ratu.

"Sama seperti kehidupanmu, kan?"

Hal berharga yang harus tetap dijaga.

Berharga? Ucapan Inaho membuat Slaine tertegun. Apa ada hal berharga yang tersisa darinya? Apakah masih ada harga dirinya?

Laut _._ Dapat berada di tempat ini sekarang, tentu karena Inaho sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapi.

Masih memegang topi di kepalanya, pita merah di topi berkibar tertiup semilirnya angin bersama helaian surai pirangnya. Berjalan lambat-lambat di pasir pantai yang mencetak jejak telapak kakinya disetiap langkah yang diambil, kemudian menghilang ketika air ombak sampai ke tepi tempatnya melangkah. Slaine tetap berjalan. Mempertanyakan makna berharga di otaknya.

Sebuah moment terekam dalam bentuk foto di galeri ponsel layar sentuh Inaho. Sebuah foto bagus untuk di kirim pada Ratu _Vers Empire_.

 **ASSEYLUM VERS ALLUSIA-SAMA**

Sebuah tulisan di pasir yang dibuat oleh Slaine dengan ukuran yang besar menggunakan ranting.

Dibawahnya ada tulisan kecil.

 _ **Orange, Thank you.**_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Duduk di atas batang kayu besar yang mengering, tidak jauh dari mobil. Slaine meluruskan kakinya, melihat warna langit yang senada dengan laut. Melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang mendekat, Slaine tentu tahu kalau itu Inaho, karena hanya ada mereka di sana. Slaine merasa harus berterima kasih tentang hari ini, dia menarik napas perlahan, "Ngomong-ngomong Ora-AAAHhhh!"

Kaget, mendapati sebuah wajah horror menganga menatapnya. Slaine jatuh dari tempatnya duduk.

Inaho menjauhkan topeng yang tadi dibelinya. Menoleh ke arah lain beberapa saat.

" _Orange!_ " ketus Slaine.

"Ternyata kau bisa takut juga," Senyum setipis benang tampak di wajah Inaho.

"Aku kaget! Bukannya takut!" menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor terkena pasir, Slaine kembali duduk, niatan berterima kasih jadi buyar seketika. Memasang wajah bersungut seketika.

Lengkungan di bibir Inaho masih setia, menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag_ kecil. Mengambil dengan alis bertaut, Slaine melancarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa?"

"Untukmu."

Membuka _paperbag_ , Slaine mendapati jepit rambut motif daun. "Lho, ini!"

"Itu untukmu, sedangkan motif bunga untuk Yuki- _nee_ ," duduk di kayu, Inaho ikut meluruskan kaki. Meregangkan tangannya.

"Inaho- _san_ ternyata cowok baik ya," Slaine melirik Inaho dengan sudut matanya beberapa saat.

"Siapa yang bilang aku adalah cowok jahat?"

"Siapapun akan berpikir kamu jahat, kau menembak Kataphrakt milikku hingga jatuh. Meskipun awalnya kita bekerja sama."

Ah, masa lalu.

"Oh, aku ingat itu." Gumam Inaho. _'Setelahnya kau juga mencoba membunuhku, kan…'_

" _Bat_."

" _Orange_!"

Tidak terdengar sahutan.

Klik. Borgol kembali mengikat mereka.

"Kau sudah cukup puas, bukan?" Inaho mengangkat tangannya yang kembali terborgol dengan Slaine. Kebebasan untuk Slaine hanya sebatas ini.

"Ya," terdengar pelan, "Walau tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena diberikan kesempatan untuk keluar."

"Aku tidak bisa memberi lebih dari ini."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Baiklah, boleh berjalan satu kali lagi sebelum pulang?" Slaine menatap dengan penuh harap.

"…Tentu."

Menyamakan langkah, menginjak hamparan pasir yang sama. Seperti terikat dengan gandengan tangan—tetapi tidak. Berjalan melawan arah angin, tidak berbicara satu sama lain karena mengerti ini adalah saat-saat yang harus dinikmati—lagipula mengobrol bukanlah hal yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Dua sosok itu berjalan bersama mengarah pada matahari sore, langit senja.

"…lain kali…" menatap ke arah Inaho, Slaine terdiam sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, "…bukan apa-apa." karena, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu lagi kesini. Sekarang, ayo kembali."

Slaine tersenyum amat tipis. Ini sebuah janji yang dia harapkan akan ditepati oleh Inaho.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

" _Welcome home, have fun_?" Rayet tampak menoleh dari sofa ruang tamu, tangan kanan melambai, tangan satunya memainkan _smartphone_.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Inaho berkomentar sambil melempar sebuah _paperbag_ pada gadis berambut ikal pendek. _Paperbag_ lain telah diletakkan di meja ruang tamu.

"Wah, siapa perempuan ini? Kau tidak boleh membawa sembarangan perempuan pulang ke rumah, Inaho." Rayet berucap dengan penekanan pada saat menyebutkan nama Inaho, setelah berhasil menangkap _paperbag_.

"Ha ha ha, itu tidak lucu." Slaine melipat tangannya, melepas _wig_ dan lens kontak. Melepas jaket _hoodie_ milik Rayet sambil menyerahkannya, menampakkan _t-shirt_ putih yang kembali dipakainya. Kalung rantai perak miliknya terlihat dengan jelas. Rambut tergerai kembali.

" _So nice of you_ , Inaho." Menatap isi _paperbag_ , Rayet menyikut bahu sang rekan kerja yang duduk di sampingnya. Menyukai oleh-oleh yang di dapat dari Inaho. Menganggap sebagai bayaran yang pantas setelah menjaga rumah—kalau bisa dianggap demikian.

"Sebaiknya cepat pakai jaketmu kembali, kita akan segera pulang." Ujar Inaho.

Rayet dan Slaine melayangkan tatapan; _A_ _pa-kamu_ _-_ _serius?_

Baru juga sampai sekian menit.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan malam ini, kau yang menyetir." Lagi, sebuah benda terlempar, mengarah pada pemilik iris ungu. Kunci mobil.

" _Ok, I get it_." Bangkit dari tempat duduk, memakai jaket putihnya dengan celana hitam selutut—yang sepertinya milik Slaine. "Ayo pulang. Oh ya, celana ini untukku ya, Troyard. Sebagai gantinya, milikku itu untukmu. Kamu cukup seksi memakainya."

Seksi? Dan lagi, Slaine memperhatikan dirinya. Karena hal itu kontra dengan apa yang diucapkan Inaho padanya.

Mengikuti Rayet, Inaho berjalan di belakang, sedikit oleng ketika Slaine meraih tangannya. Di telapak tangannya telah tergeletak duah buah gantungan kunci; satu bentuk mentari bersinar dan satu berbentuk bintang.

"Mentari untuk Asseylum- _sama_ , dan bintang untukmu. Bulan sabit ini milikku." Slaine menunjukkan strap lainnya. "Tolong berikan padanya… dan strap bintang itu, aku hanya memberikannya karena kau tidak membeli apapun untuk dirimu, terlihat menyedihkan!"

Tertegun beberapa saat, tangan kiri Inaho mengusap rambut Slaine. Suara Rayet terdengar dari luar, menganggilnya untuk segera. Pintu kembali tertutup, menyisakan Slaine di dalamnya.

Sang penghuni rumah menyentuh rambutnya yang tadi dielus, " _Orange_ sialan, aku lebih tua darimu."

30 hari lagi. Slaine mulai menghitung hari.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Menyetir, mata ungu Rayet fokus ke depan jalanan yang mulai gelap. Di kursi sebelahnya, Inaho memejamkan mata dengan tangan terlipat.

"Kau tidur, Inaho?"

"…Belum."

"Sepertinya benar-benar bersenang-senang, ya."

"Hm…"

"Aku mengerti kalau kau mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi Slaine Troyard, tapi kenapa sampai melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari pertanyaan itu setelah sekian detik berlalu. Menoleh beberapa saat, Rayet menghela napas. Sepertinya lelaki di sebelahnya itu sudah tertidur. Dia lanjut menyetir. Musik dinyalakan dengan kenyaringan standar. Your legend ~ Aquarion 2nd Chapter – Lagu dari Akino from Bless4 mengalun. Mengiringi lirik lagu itu pelan.

 _Living my life_ _experiencing joy as joy_ _and sadness as sadness_

 _Let's dream while awake_

 _Let it resound forever_

 _until it reaches the ends of the earth_

Inaho membuka matanya sejenak dan berpikir. _Kenapa ya?_

Inaho tidak menjawabnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Untuk Inko dan Calm, bisa diberikan besok di kantor. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Inaho mendapat tugas di luar kota dengan Rayet. Jepit rambut telah sampai di tangan Yuki, membuat Inaho hampir kehabisan napas dalam pelukan Yuki.

"Jadi kencan dengan Rayet berjalan sukses?" Tanya Yuki sambil mencoba hairpin di rambutnya.

"Siapa yang kencan dengannya?" Inaho melempar sebuah cincin ke atas lalu menangkapnya, menyahut Yuki dengan nada tidak tertarik.

Mata Yuki mengikuti pergerakan tangan itu sekilas, mendapati cincin itu berhasil dengan mudah ditangkap sebelum kembali menatap Inaho, "Loh, bukan? Tidak dengannya?"

"Bukan dan tidak. Setelah sampai, dia lebih memilih untuk tidur."

"Apa? Kalian tidur bersama?!"

Inaho ingin ber- _face palm_ , "Jangan mengubah kata-kata seenaknya begitu. Dan jangan abaikan kalimat awalku Yuki- _nee_."

"Habisnya, Nao- _kun_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan…" Yuki memainkan jarinya. "Melihatmu jalan dengan seseorang kan membuat kakakmu ini senang~"

"Yuki- _nee_ … pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri. Kapan terakhir kali jalan dengan seseorang—selain aku?"

Dan Yuki butuh waktu untuk berpikir sejenak. Atau beberapa waktu dengan raut galau.

"Bagaimana kalau Yuki- _nee_ ajak saja Morito- _san_?"

Inaho kemudian berlalu, masuk ke kamarnya. Mendarat dengan nyaman di kasur. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan. Beberapa kejadian yang dilalui hari ini kembali terbayang. Beberapa hal yang mengesankan. Menjauhkan lengan, iris merahnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap, Inaho merogoh saku kemejanya. Mendapati dua gantungan kunci berbeda motif.

Bangkit dari kasur, Inaho segera menyalakan komputer, menyampirkan kemeja kuning cerah di kursi seraya menunggu proses _loading_ , layar menunjukkan _wallpaper_ bergambar Kataphrakt miliknya—dulu. Membuka server, memasukkan _username_ dan _password_. Terlihat rekaman-rekaman kamera pengawas tentang pagi ini hingga siang di depan rumah tempat Slaine diasingkan. Penyamaran yang terlihat meyakinkan terlihat pada jam pagi.

Ya, Inaho memang salah satu pengawas rekaman kamera yang berada di sana—tempat Slaine. Menguap beberapa kali, Inaho mengecek rekaman dengan mata mulai mengantuk. Komputer berada pada mode _sleep_ setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa jamahan, sama dengan pemilik yang tertidur dengan kepala tertelungkup di meja.

Dua strap, mentari, bintang. Dan sebuah cincin berada di samping tangannya.

Selamat malam.

 _I'm here at your side trying my best, but still immature_

 _My dried-up heart may bleed as it opens up to you_

 _._

 _Wrench open my heart_ _and find my fossilized soul_

 _I want to be properly hurt by the dull pain and your bitter words_

 _[Your legend ~ Aquarion 2nd Chapter) – AKINO with Bless4]_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro V**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **M/P: Kimi no Shinwa ~ Aquarion Dainishou (Your legend ~ Aquarion 2nd Chapter) – AKINO / Bless4**

 **A/N:** karena waktu mengetik ff ini, aku sedang tergila-gila dengan Inasure dan lagu-lagu dari Akino / Bless4.

Aku tidak sanggup membaca ulang lagi fic inii, adegannyaaa, astagaaa, kalo ada yang baca maaf kalo ada typo. Suatu saat akan gelindingan karena telah membuat ff semacam ini :')

Water City—Kalteng, 30/04/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Berkenan untuk review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Written By:** **Gen Urobuchi** **, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [ **Inasure** ] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. | Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun. Itu adalah permintaan Asseylum. | Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati? | Kalau bukan, apa namanya?

 **Capungterbang** : yang romens kalo panjang-panjang ntar enek :"D Inaho kan emang jalan sama Rayet ;p permintaan dikabulkan, biar lebih greget; disini konflik(?) dimulai :D

 **Rosiel . AcyOrt** : Inaho suka(?) Slaine karena karakteristik dan sifatnya kok. Sexy itu hanya bonus ;9 /yakali gitu/

 **Wako P** : itu ide bagus sekali, Slaine hidup bebas, sekolah dan kemudian merid…. Tapi yang baper lebih greget kaan :"DDD soalnya Slaine kan maso /nggak/

 **Kanato-desu** : aww. Cie. Laaah, aku baru kepikiran yang seperti ituuu. Itu ide bagus padahaaal. Tapi kalau tanpa persiapan dan dadakan, takutnya kena tolak….

 **Kuramichan** : sama, aku juga doyan yang yaoi /dor/ cuman ini cerita mengharuskan Slaine jadi cewek biar ceritanya greget. (U,u) dan aku emang gak bisa pake diksi yang susah-susah :") kembali kasih sodara! Salam belok dari penghuni kapal yang sama '-')7

 **Shikuro Misa** : biar lebih drama, jadi Slaine jadi cewek /dor/ /gomen/ makasih udah dibilang bagus :) sip, dilanjut~

 **Rin Haruna** : Inaho juga penasaran perasaan apa yang dia alami saat itu! :D mereka tidak kencan, pacaran aja nggak….. :"D /oi/ makasih semangatnya :D

 **T** erima kasih kepada yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, folfav dan mereview :"D

 **Chapter VI**

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan statis bagi Slaine. Melakukan hal yang sama menjadi hal rutin setiap harinya. Terkadang membuat jenuh, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan keluhan pada siapapun. Mencoba meng _improve_ kemampuan dalam hal tata boga dengan majalah resep masakan yang diberikan oleh Harklight sudah dilakukan, hasilnya lumayan. Atau menyiram bunga di halaman belakang semenjak dia mendapatkan akses untuk keluar rumah—bukan gerbang, dengan _id card_. Duduk di kursi menikmati keindahan bunga di depan mata dari sore hingga menjelang senja.

Slaine hidup dengan damai. Kalau itu memiliki makna yang sama dengan monoton—membosankan.

Seandainya para anggota Orbital Knight atau anggota Vers lain yang pernah jadi bawahannya mengetahui kalau Slaine masih hidup; selamat dari perang waktu itu, apa yang akan terjadi?

Tempat ini sudah pasti akan hancur karena Kataphrakt. Entah itu untuk membunuh Slaine, atau menyelamatkannya dan memulai rencana pemberontakan baru, mungkin? Ah, Slaine berpikiran terlalu jauh. Lagipula semua orang sudah tahu jelas kalau dia mati saat perang. Dia bukan lagi siapa-siapa.

Memakai _T-shirt_ _soft yellow_ dengan _Jumpsuit_ pendek berwarna biru tua, kepala tertutup dengan _floopy hat_ abu-abu, rambut di ikat dengan menyisakan poni dan anak rambut disisi telinga. Kalung rantai dengan liontin perak pemberian Asseylum tampak jelas terekspos di lehernya. Slaine mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar tanaman hias yang berbunga. Terdengar deru bunyi mesin mobil yang berhenti saat Slaine mengangkat sampah yang akan dibuang. Tentu saja, ini artinya sudah sebulan berlalu sejak hari itu.

Mencuci tangan pada wastafel dapur, Slaine kemudian menengok dari samping rumah, tatapan menuju gerbang dengan pagar yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup dengan otomatis, tampak Inaho memasukkan dua buah box seukuran kardus mie yang sepertinya berat. Menumpuknya menjadi dua, Inaho tampak menarik napas. Itu jelas cukup berat.

"Apa ini?" Dengan kedua tangan di belakang, Slaine menunduk untuk sekedar menebak apa isi kardus yang masih tertutup. Melihat bagian kedua sisi dan juga dari samping. _No clue_. "Senjata? Bom?"

"Kalau isinya senjata ilegal, saat men- _scan_ isi kotak, alarm kamera pengawas pasti berbunyi." Jelas Inaho. "Jadi, bukan."

"Jeruk lagi?" Slaine menduga dengan _sweatdrop_ menghias kepalanya.

Inaho menatap Slaine sejenak. Anak itu pasti berpikiran dia semacam maniak jeruk. Yang pada kenyataannya, bukan. Dan tidak. Dia menyukai jeruk sama seperti dia menyukai apel, anggur maupun buahan lainnya. Inaho lebih suka telur goreng. Telur dadar. Telur mata sapi. Telur rebus.

"Kau akan lihat nanti. Setidaknya bawa satu kotak ini ke halaman belakang." Mengangkat satu kotak, Inaho berujar sambil menunjuk satu kotak lain yang tersisa.

Mengangkat kotak yang diperintahkan, Slaine mendapati kalau kotak itu memang berat. Kalau isinya jeruk, mungkin Slaine bisa membuat puding jeruk atau orange _cake_. Seminggu penuh dengan jeruk. Uh. Apa Inaho mencoba membuatnya menyukai jeruk atau justru membencinya?

Netra merah Inaho mendapati halaman belakang lebih rapi setelah meletakkan kotak di bawah pohon. Diiringi oleh Slaine yang menyusulnya, meletakkan kotak di sebelahnya. Inaho baru menyadari kalau Slaine membersihkan halaman belakang, terlihat dari bajunya yang bernoda tanah dan rumput pada sandal yang dipakainya, tentunya juga halaman yang menjadi lebih rapi.

Mengesankan. Ksatria orbital pengguna Tharsis berubah menjadi tukang kebun (yang manis).

Sama seperti biasanya, Slaine selalu mendapati sosok ini dengan baju formal. Celana biru gelap, blazer dengan warna yang senada, cardigan hitam dan baju kemeja putih. Seperti _salesman_ dibanding anggota di _United Earth_.

"Kau boleh membukanya kok." Inaho berucap seraya duduk di rerumputan hijau, tidak begitu peduli jika yang dilakukannya itu membuat celananya menjadi kotor.

"Kau mengucapkannya seakan-akan ini adalah kado ulang tahun saja." Slaine bergumam. Tapi ya, ini sih tidak bisa disebut kado ultah tanpa kertas indah pembungkus dan pita. Mana ada kado yang dibungkus dengan lakban, _right_? Lagipula ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

Sedikit penasaran, Slaine membuka lakban yang menutup bagian atas kotak. Isinya tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan pada awalnya. Tidak ada buah berwarna kuning cerah yang dinyatakan mengandung vitamin C, melainkan penuh dengan buku-buku. Kebanyakan di dominasi oleh novel klasik. William Shakespeare; literature yang sangat mempesona pada tiap tulisannya. Brother Grimm. Agatha Christie.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tahu buku apa saja yang ada. Kakakku—Yuki- _nee_ yang mengumpulkan untuk dibawa—"

 **Grep!**

 **Jduk!**

Tentu saja Slaine tidak sedang menanduknya atau sedang menyerangnya untuk melarikan diri. Sebuah pelukan membuat Inaho jatuh mendarat pada tanah. Mengaduh pelan karena kepala belakang menghantam tanah. Beban berat yang menimpanya adalah Slaine.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi ternyata kau tidak semenyebalkan yang aku pikirkan, meskipun ekspresimu masih tampak menyebalkan!"

"Apa-apaan itu…" Ujar Inaho. Pujian atau hinaan? Tapi Inaho membiarkan gadis itu menindih dan memeluknya. Sungguh dia tidak keberatan. Meskipun sayangnya dekapan itu hanya sekian detik.

Slaine tidak bisa menyebutkan judul maupun pengarang tiap buku yang ada. Mengambil sebuah buku dengan kedua tangannya, mengarahkan pada indera penciuman. Aroma khas buku tercium, bukan buku baru memang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berkesan.

"Terima kasih," Senyum tulus dan suara yang terbawa angin. Rona merah tipis di pipi karena perasaan senang. Rasanya tidak akan pernah cukup berapa kalipun kata itu terucap. Meskipun Slaine tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membalasnya. Slaine mulai berpikir kehidupan semacam ini tidak seburuk yang terlihat. Langit biru di atas tanah bumi yang dipijaknya sekarang terlihat begitu indah.

Angin lembut membelai rambut hitam kecoklatan Inaho. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Dunia yang begitu damai. Bumi yang selalu diidamkan begitu banyak orang. Inaho menyukai bumi yang hening seperti ini.

Bersandar pada pohon yang sama, Slaine membuka tiap halaman buku untuk sekedar menentukan buku mana yang terlebih dulu dapat menarik perhatiannya untuk dibaca. Beberapa tumpuk buku pilihan berada di samping kanan dan Inaho berada pada sisi kiri, bersandar pada batang pohon, mengambil buku secara random. Buku yang bercerita tentang putri yang tinggal di kastil terpencil, kemudian yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran. Membalikkan buku untuk sekedar melihat covernya, Inaho mendapati judulnya. Dari sekian buku, kenapa mendapatkan buku seperti ini?

Inaho tahu pasti, dia bukan pangeran. Dia tidak akan bisa membawa tuan putri keluar dari kastil maupun hidup bahagia bersama di istana. Semua hal bahagia itu hanyalah dalam dongeng tidur untuk anak-anak.

Memejamkan mata, Inaho mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu Slaine. Tidak ada penolakan, Slaine melirik sekilas sosok yang –pikirnya tertidur. Dia tetap melanjutkan membaca buku. Tidak berniat mengambil _id_ _card_ Inaho. Tidak berpikiran untuk melarikan diri. Membiarkan keadaan ini untuk beberapa lama. Masih ada beberapa tumpuk buku pilihan yang ingin dibaca disampingnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

From: Asseylum Vers Allusia

[Subjek: Beach]

Hei, bukankah Slaine terlihat cantik dengan pakaian seperti itu? :D

Senang bisa melihatnya tampak bahagia. Meskipun aku dengan egois memintamu untuk mengawasinya, tapi kamu juga membuatnya tersenyum. Terima kasih banyak Inaho- _kun_. Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan bertemu pada rapat minggu depan. Tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi Inaho- _kun_! ^o^)/

Ratu mana yang bisa-bisanya mengirim pesan seperti ini, informal seperti anak sekolah yang saling berteman akrab, tidak menunjukkan keanggunannya yang biasa terpancar saat berada di berbagai konferensi maupun acara pesta.

 **Buk!**

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat _smartphone_ Inaho hampir terlepas dari tangan.

"Terlihat senang, pesan dari kekasihmu?" Inko tampak penasaran. Di belakangnya, Calm tampak memasang senyuman ala _Cheshire cat_. Sementara Nina hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hoo~ jadi Inaho sudah memiliki kekasih?" Lelaki seumuran Inaho itu mencoba mengintip isi pesan, cukup tertarik untuk mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Inaho menutup tab emailnya sebelum Calm sempat melihat, menghasilkan decihan pelan dari sang sahabat.

"Meskipun Inaho cukup tampan, wajahnya terlalu kaku, ekspresinya datar dan terlihat membosankan. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dia masih sendiri. Bukankah begitu, Inko?" Rayet tiba-tiba muncul. Tidak seperti waktu itu—celana pendek dan jaket hoodie, hari ini dia memakai baju formal yang sama dengan mereka. Seragam biru khas UFE.

"Y—ya, mungkin?" Inko tertawa hambar. Karena sebenarnya walaupun Inaho selalu memasang wajah datar, ketampanannya akan menjadi pemandangannya yang cukup indah untuk ditatap dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah jam makan siang, jadi… ayo?" Inko melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Let's go_!" Calm menarik lengan Inaho. "Perutku mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Sepertinya sedang konser besar-besaran."

"Ya. Aku bisa mendengar suara konser itu dengan jelas, Calm." Memasukkan ponsel ke saku. Inaho mengiringi langkah teman-temannya setelah melirik Calm sekilas.

"Minggu depan, Asseylum- _san_ akan datang dalam rapat di _Trident Base_ , bukan?" Tanya Inko.

"Tidak memakai embel-embel – _sama_ , apa tidak apa-apa?" Nina balas bertanya. "Dia sekarang seorang Ratu, lho."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh hanya ada kita sekarang." Ujar Calm santai.

"Sepertinya ya, sayangnya tidak semua dari kita bisa ikut berangkat kesana," Rayet berucap sambil menatap Inaho dan Inko.

"Karena ini bukan untuk main-main, kan." Inaho menyahut.

"Yaah, bukannya aku berharap bisa ikut hanya untuk sekedar main-main sih…" Inko berkomentar.

"Doa kan saja kami pulang dengan selamat." Ujar Rayet.

"Ini bukan seperti kalian akan berperang lagi kan?" Nina tampak cemas mendengar ucapan Rayet. Perang baru saja berakhir, kehidupan yang damai baru saja dimulai.

Rayet menggendikkan bahu. "Aku harap juga tidak."

"Ahh~ aku juga ingin kesana, melihat kecantikan Asseylum- _sama_ dari dekat!" Calm berucap dengan nada iri.

"Dia sudah punya pasangan lho, Calm- _kun_. _Count_ Klancain- _sama_!" Nina mengingatkan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Rayet- _san_! Inaho- _kun_!" Menyapa dengan nada senang, Asseylum muncul dengan gaun putih, gaun khas Ratu Vers. Di belakang, ada Lemrina duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh Eddelrittou. Gadis berambut coklat menunduk pada kedua mahluk bumi itu.

Membalas sapaan dengan sopan, kedua anggota UFE itu membuat pemilik surai pirang panjang sedikit mengerutkan alis. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Rayet dan Inaho. "Senang bertemu secara langsung. Tolong jangan terlalu formal."

"Terlihat baik dan cantik seperti biasanya, Asseylum- _sama_." Ucap Rayet.

"Kau juga, Rayet- _san_! Inaho- _kun_ juga, lama sekali tidak bertemu secara langsung."

Inaho tersenyum tipis, "Ya, lama sekali…" merogoh sakunya, lelaki berambut hitam-coklat itu meraih tangan sang Ratu dengan berani. "Dari _Bat_."

Sebuah strap berbentuk matahari bersinar, Asseylum tersenyum, cantik sekali. Senyuman yang membuat siapapun akan terpesona. "Dari _Bat_?" Asseylum terkekeh pelan. "Ini indah sekali. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya, Inaho- _kun_."

"Siapa _Bat_?" Tanya Lemrina tampak penasaran dengan percakapan Inaho dan Asseylum.

"Fans Asseylum- _sama_." Ujar Inaho tenang. Membuat Lemrina hanya menyahut dengan kata _'Oh,'_ pelan.

Pertemuan yang diadakan hari ini dihadiri oleh para petinggi-petinggi penting baik dari _Earth_ maupun _Ver_ _s_. Inaho dan Rayet termasuk orang pilihan yang dapat mengikuti pertemuan. Jelas sekali terdengar seperti acara konferensi yang membosankan.

Inaho dan Rayet berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempat pertemuan setelah sekian jam berlalu. Sedikit mengantuk meskipun hal yang dibahas sangat penting bagi kedua belak pihak.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa begini?" Rayet memulai percakapan dengan Inaho mengenai hasil pertemuan. Inaho menoleh pada gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, "Entahlah." Inaho menyahut dengan pikiran yang juga masih tertuju pada hal yang dibahas dalam pertemuan.

"Inaho- _kun_! Rayet- _san_!" Asseylum menghampiri dengan raut wajah berbanding terbalik pada saat awal pertemuan. "Maaf tidak bisa berbuat banyak…"

"Asseylum- _sama_ …" Eddelrittou memegang tangan sang Ratu _Vers_.

"Bukan salahmu." Ujar Inaho, "Kau sudah mencoba membantu."

"Tapi…" Asseylum tampak sedih.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja." Sambung Rayet.

Mungkin.

Di _Moon Base_ , kemungkinan ada pemberontakan yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa Kataphrakt yang dikirim kesana untuk melihat keadaan, tidak terdeteksi dan kehilangan kontak. Masih ada sekelompok kaum yang tidak menyenangi hubungan damai antara _Earth_ dan _Vers_.

Rapat membahas mengenai hal itu. Akan kembali dikirim pasukan pilihan untuk mendatangi _Moon Base_. Termasuk Inaho Kaizuka dan Rayet Areash. Meskipun Ratu _Vers_ meminta agar keduanya tidak diikut sertakan, namun keahlian dua orang itu memang sangat dibutuhkan untuk menaikkan persentase keberhasilan dalam misi ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di _Moon Base_. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah pertempuran antar _mecha_. Dan kematian.

Mati. Inaho masih ingat rasanya hampir mati.

Dan kali ini, mungkin saja… mungkin saja, dia akan mati.

Tentu Inaho tidak berniat untuk mati. Dia belum ingin mati.

Satu hal yang pasti, misi semacam ini akan jadi tugas yang memakan waktu lama. Tidak akan selesai dalam sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan… bahkan mungkin satu—dua tahun.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Berada dalam posisi yang saling mengancam-terancam, Inaho maupun Slaine tidak terburu-buru dalam menjalankan bidak catur milik mereka. Suasana mendung di langit membuat keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain catur di ruang tamu, berpikir dengan tenang. Menjalankan benteng putih adalah yang dilakukan oleh Slaine, di giliran selanjutnya, Inaho mengarahkan bidak kuda hitam dengan langkah khasnya setelah berpikir sejenak.

 _Checkmate_.

Slaine kalah.

Menyandarkan bahu di kursi, Slaine menghela napas sambil melipat tangan. Merasa kesal karena selalu kalah dari Inaho Kaizuka. Kalah memang menyebalkan, terutama bila melawan pemuda satu ini.

"Masih ingin bermain?" Tanya Inaho sambil memegang bidak hitam bernama raja.

"Sudah cukup. Lagipula, sepertinya aku akan kalah lagi."

Inaho terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana kamu tahu kamu akan kalah? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti bukan?"

"Ya begitu sih…" Slaine menyahut, "Tapi _kemungkinan_ besar bisa diprediksi kan. Aku sudah kalah 3 kali melawanmu hari ini."

Inaho yang merapikan pion prajurit terhenti dari kegiatannya. Dua hari lagi, menuju _Moon Base_. _Kemungkinan_ terbesar adalah pertempuran antar mecha. Dan kematian.

Meskipun tahu kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi adalah hal yang terburuk. Dia akan tetap kesana.

Slaine mendapati gerakan yang terhenti dari Inaho tampak merasa sedikit heran. Netranya tampak memperhatikan Inaho lebih intens.

"Bulan depan aku tidak akan kemari, juga bulan depannya lagi. _Mungkin_ juga setelahnya." Ucap Inaho tenang.

Mungkin.

Mungkin…

Slaine tahu dia tidak salah dengar.

Kenapa?

Tugas Inaho sudah selesai?

Atau Inaho sudah lelah karena selalu kemari?

Terkejut. Slaine merasa dia tidak berani bertanya kenapa, menakuti jawaban yang akan didengar olehnya. "O—oh…"

"Tidak ingin bertanya kenapa?" Inaho tersenyum tipis ke arah Slaine.

Slaine menunduk. Tangannya terkepal, "Tugasmu sudah selesai? Atau mungkin kau merasa lelah selalu kemari? Y—ya, aku tahu sih, Asseylum- _sama_ yang memintamu untuk mengawasiku. Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri..."

"Dua hari lagi, aku akan ikut misi ke _Moon Base_. Terjadi pemberontakan—itu kemungkinan terbesar. Beberapa kataphrakt yang dikirim, hilang kontak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana." Inaho meletakkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut; yang bertumpu di lutut, wajah serius. "Mungkin akan ada pertempuran. Mungkin akan terjadi perang. Mungkin kami bisa selamat."

Jeda sejenak.

"Mungkin… aku akan mati, Slaine."

 _ **[You're so beautiful that it's depressing**_

 _Let's love each other amidst the platonics of this backwards world_

 _The world we see is always upside down_

 _Everything's been decided by things we can't do anything about_

 _Your eyes look so hurt I want to cry_

 _You stayed silent while screaming in your heart_

 _ **The last couple who desire each other cannot be together,**_

 _ **And time is running out**_ _[Paradozical ZOO—Akino with Bless4]_ _ **]**_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro V** **I**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **M/P** : Paradozical ZOO—Akino with Bless4, Ninelie—Aimer x Chelly (OST KnK), STYX HELIX—MYTH & ROID (OST Re; zero).

 **A/N** : chapter yang tenang seperti biasanya :""DDD

chap 6 bakal di apdet setelah bulan puasa kelar karena chap depan rada nganu(?) dan tetep tanggal tua '-')7

Water City—Kalteng, 31/05/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Berkenan untuk review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Written By:** **Gen Urobuchi** **, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [ **Inasure** ] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. | Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun. | Itu adalah permintaan Asseylum. | Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati? | Kalau bukan, apa namanya?

 **A/N: Demi dewaaa, chap ini rasanya susah banget buat nganu-nganu. Authornya masih polos(?) /yha/**

 **Arischa** : Inaho pergi perang :') tapi adegan perangnya dibayangin sendiri aja :""D makasih udah dibilang wow, semoga chap ini gak jatuh-jatuh amat penceritaannya/? Yuhuu teman sekapal :D

 **Kanato-desu** : gak apa-apa lama, tapi akan aku tepati /halah/ /dor/ syukur ini nyampe tanggal 31. :') aih, enaknya Inaho diapain yak /pasang muka begal/

 **Nanaho Haruka** : Terima kasih, semoga chap ini gak bikin mood berantakan /yha/ :") tentu saja dilanjutkan, makanya ini diapdet pas mepet tanggal untuk nepatin janji :'D /woi/

 **Rin Haruna** : Cowok kalo modus emang jago /emangnya ayam?/ /dor/ Slaine sih pengen aja ikut perang lagi, siapa tau bisa secara nggak sengaja ngebacok kataphrakt Inaho sampe meleduk /salahwoi/

 **Guest** : boleh kok, mikir nganu-nganu dan iya-iya. /woi/ kebanyakan fuwa-fuwa ntar mabok ;(

 **Wako P** : Anu-anunya bayangin sendiri aja deh, soalnya author gak bakat nulis yang nganu-nganu, kalo ngebayangin sih bisa ;( /woi/ udah diapdet nih broo

 **Aoi Minori** : dilanjut dong, sesuai janji. Pas tanggal tua :D ada banyak hal yang terjadi ;( makasih sudah mereview :D

Terima kasih para reader-nim yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, folfav dan mereview :"D

 **Chapter VII**

Pada awalnya, diminta menjaga Slaine Troyard oleh Ratu Vers, Inaho tidak begitu tertarik dengan tugas itu. Dia akan menjalankannya dengan cepat. Mengawasi keadaan. Pulang. Lagipula hanya satu kali dalam satu bulan, bukan hal yang terlalu sulit. Untuk memeriksa kamera pengawas, hanya perlu beberapa menit saja. Apa yang bisa gadis berstatus tahanan rumah itu lakukan? Dia tentu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melarikan diri atau bunuh diri. Dia sangat setia pada Asseylum Vers Allusia.

Perjalanan ke rumah itu jauh. Jauh dan sunyi. Berada sangat jauh dari kota Shinawara, sekitar tiga kota yang harus di lewati. Dua jam dengan menggunakan mobil. Melewati hutan dan bisa melihat laut di sepanjang perjalanan.

Berada di depan gerbang yang tinggi, melihat sekitar yang sepi, tentu akan membuat orang berpikiran macam-macam tentang tempat apa dibalik pagar beton ini, terutama pikiran negatif. Misalnya, sebuah lab percobaan makhluk hidup?

Tempat yang terpencil, sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang akan berniat datang kemari, kecuali dengan alasan tertentu.

Gelap. Ruang tamu. Ruang makan. Dapur. Lantai dua. Kamar lantai atas. Semua gorden tertutup. Seperti tanpa penghuni. Membuka semuanya setiap melewati ruangan, Inaho mengetuk pintu kamar untuk sekedar sopan santun. Tidak ada balasan, namun begitu dibuka, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut di kuncir berdiri di dekat jendela, melihat keluar. Satu-satunya gorden yang terbuka, hanya kamar itu.

Menatap tajam pada Inaho adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Slaine. Tidak menakutkan sih sebenarnya, raut wajah itu membuat Inaho merasa bersimpati. Tatapan kosong dan menerawang. Terkadang ketus, atau mengatakan hal yang sepertinya berlawanan dengan ekspresinya. Seperti tidak peduli, namun cukup peduli pada apa-apa di sekitarnya.

Inaho pernah mencoba makanan buatan Slaine. Tidak takut akan diracuni, karena dia mengawasinya dari kursi ruang makan. Makanan buatan Slaine itu, _just_ _so-so_. Sup buatannya hambar, telur dadarnya asin. Sushi buatannya berantakan, namun ternyata malah makanan ini yang rasanya paling normal; cukup enak.

 _Yeah, don't judge a book by its cover_.

Jika terus belajar, kemampuan memasak Slaine pasti membaik.

 _Practice makes perfect._

Inaho ingat bagaimana saat pertama kali dia bertemu Slaine, perempuan itu dulunya memiliki rambut panjang sebahu. Sekarang, hampir sepunggung. Melihatnya dari dekat, akan dapat disadari dengan lebih cepat, cantik.

Dia akan lebih cantik jika tersenyum.

Dia akan terlihat manis ketika bicara.

Dia kesepian.

Pada awalnya ini hanyalah rasa simpati.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju. Kenapa adikku harus pergi kesana! Ke tempat yang tidak jelas seperti itu!" Yuki marah. Dia marah saat mengetahui misi yang akan dijalani Inaho diputuskan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Mungkin hal itu juga yang menjadikan Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya sedari awal.

"Sebagai sesama anggota _United Forces of Earth_ dan _Mustang Platoon_. Aku harap kita bekerja sama dengan baik, Yuki- _nee_. Kami mengandalkan bantuan informasi dari _headquarter_."

"Nao- _kun_! Aku masih belum setuju! Bagaimana kalau berhenti saja sekarang, lalu menjadi warga sipil!"

"Jika perang terjadi lagi, warga sipil pun akan jadi korban, dan bumi akan berantakan lagi, Yuki- _nee_."

"Bumi luas kok! Kita tidak harus terlibat—"

"Karena mencegah perang terjadi, lebih mudah daripada menghentikannya. Benar?"

Yuki memeluk erat sang adik. Tidak rela untuk melepasnya. Benar-benar tidak rela. "Kau harus kembali dengan selamat. Harus."

Membalas pelukan, Inaho tersenyum simpul pada sang kakak. Hal yang jarang dilakukan kepada siapapun, "Kau harus belajar bangun lebih pagi, lalu membuat sarapan sendiri selama aku nanti pergi."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine pikir, dunia sudah damai. Tidak akan ada lagi peperangan.

Tidak akan ada lagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati karena perang.

"Mungkin akan ada pertempuran. Mungkin akan terjadi perang. Mungkin kami bisa selamat. Mungkin… aku akan mati, Slaine."

Jadi, saat mendengar Inaho mengucapkan kata itu dengan begitu lancar, Slaine masih merasa tidak dapat percaya. Slaine mengerti bagaimana perang dapat dimulai dengan begitu mudah, dan begitu sulit untuk diakhiri. Mencegah terkadang memerlukan pengorbanan; ada hal yang harus dikorbankan.

"M—mana boleh kau mati. Hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu, _Orange_!" Slaine mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Inaho. "Hanya aku yang cukup hebat untuk membunuhmu…"

Tangan itu masih terkepal, berdiri di depan Inaho, kedua tangan itu berada dibahu Inaho, "Kenapa tidak mengikut sertakan aku saja? Aku cukup hebat dalam misi seperti itu. Aku berpengalaman!"

Inaho bangkit dari duduknya, masih dengan suara yang tenang. "Kau? Siapa kau? Slaine Troyard sudah tidak ada lagi, _Bat_."

Sebuah tinju nyaris menghantam rahang Inaho seandainya dia tidak menghindar dengan cepat. Selang beberapa detik, dengan segera kembali berhasil menahan tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh gadis di depannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tidak menyerah dengan mudah, Slaine kembali melayangkan serangan dengan kepalan tangannya. Berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan, Inaho memelintir tangan Slaine ke belakang. Id card nya berada di leher Slaine. "Seandainya ini pistol, kau akan mati sekarang. Kau bukan lagi Ksatria Orbit."

Inaho melepaskannya setelah tidak ada perlawanan dari Slaine. Pemuda bersurai kehitaman itu kembali duduk, menghela napas seraya memasukkan kembali kartu id miliknya.

Slaine masih berdiri terdiam, lalu berbalik dan menatapnya nanar. Sejak kapan dia menjadi selemah ini?

"Maksudmu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? I—ini menyedihkan. Katakan pada Asseylum- _sama_ , aku yakin dia akan mengizinkanku. Memakai identitas palsu pasti bisa—"

Gyut!

Kedua pipinya ditahan oleh kedua tangan Inaho. Kata-katanya terhenti karena perlakuan Inaho. Mata mulai berkaca dengan hidung yang memanas. Menahan beberapa rasa, termasuk amarah di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba terpikir, kenapa rasanya tidak ikhlas kalau sosok itu akan pergi begitu saja darinya. Terlebih lagi berkata kalau dia akan mati dengan begitu mudah.

Memegang kedua pipi Slaine dengan kedua tangannya dengan jarak sedekat ini—tanpa digampar— tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi bahkan dalam mimpi Inaho. Tapi ternyata, dapat terjadi dalam kenyataan. Sekarang.

"Wajah ini… aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihatnya menangis demi diriku." Inaho mendongak, netra merah itu menatap dengan serius sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Karena kau bilang—mungkin akan mati! Mana boleh mati sebelum aku! Sialan! Kau membuatku berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, seenaknya berkata untuk harus tetap hidup?! Aku tidak terima!" Tangan Slaine berada di bahu Inaho, mencengkramnya erat dan menatap sosok pemuda itu, sedikit menunduk untuk mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Menatap tajam, walau sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, jarak diantara keduanya hilang karena pergerakan dari Inaho yang mengalihkan tangan pada tengkuk sosok dihadapannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mencium Slaine. Dalam.

Si pirang itu refleks mencengkram bahu baju Inaho. Hidung bersentuhan. Mata merah rubi dan iris biru kehijauan bertemu dari jarak yang sangat dekat, bias pantulan diri mereka terpancar dari bola mata satu sama lain. Hingga sekian detik berlalu menjadi menit.

Slaine mendaratkan dagunya dibahu Inaho. Bernapas dengan payah. Sejurus kemudian, melakukan hal tidak terduga.

 _Bite._

Menggigit leher samping orang di hadapannya. Melampiaskan rasa kesal—dan rasa lainnya.

Beberapa sekon waktu berlalu dengan _slow motion_ , dunia terasa berputar bagi Slaine. Begitu tersadar, tubuhnya sudah mendarat di sofa. Di bawah Inaho, wajah berhadapan. Kedua tangan Inaho diantara sisi wajahnya. Posisi terancam.

"Aku belum ingin mati." Ucapan itu serius, melancar keluar dari bibir Inaho.

"Kalau begitu jangan mati…"

Inaho diam. Ekspresi wajah yang datar namun jarak diantara mereka kembali menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Slaine menahan napas.

"Tentunya aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah," suara Inaho tepat berbisik di telinga Slaine. Hembusan napas, nada husky menyentuh indra pendengaran. Membuat merinding. Iris kehijauan refleks menutup dengan rapat.

Poni yang menutup dahi Slaine disingkap oleh Inaho. Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat disana. "Apa kau tidak ingin aku melakukan ini?"

Tangan Slaine bergerak menahan tubuh bagian atas Inaho agar tidak menindihnya. Mata melihat kearah lain. Ucapan lelaki itu membuatnya berdebar. Tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti lagi nanti jika aku melakukan lebih dari ini sekarang, jadi… apa kau tidak masalah?"

Di luar, hujan akhirnya turun dari awan yang mendung.

"Kau tahu, Asseylum memang memintaku untuk mengawasi dan menjagamu. Tapi, ingin membuatmu bahagia, itu kehendakku sendiri. Aku ingin kau tetap bahagia, bersama diriku maupun tanpa diriku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu, entah sejak kapan."

 _You're so beautiful I'm in despair_

 _Let's love one another like abandoned animals_

 _You're so beautiful I want to cry_

 _I want to feel you amidst the platonic_ _in an upside down world_

 _[_ _Paradoxical Zoo - AKINO with Bless4_ _]_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine sudah membuka matanya sejak beberapa saat waktu berlalu, memperhatikan orang yang masih terpejam disebelahnya seraya berpikir tentang banyak hal. Misalnya, apakah dia sudah gila? Kenapa dia bisa menyukai orang ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka jadi begini? Mereka dalam satu selimut yang sama. Lelaki ini sudah memberikannya banyak hal, rasa yang menyenangkan. Kebebasan. Kesal. Kebahagiaan. Kesedihan. kehangatan.

Slaine merapatkan dirinya pada sosok yang memakai baju kaos putih itu. Mencoba mengingat aroma orang disampingnya. Merasa pergerakan, Inaho membuka mata merah rubinya. Saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, dengan rona merah masing-masing menghias wajah mereka mengingat apa yang telah terlalui sekian waktu yang dilewati bersama.

Ini mimpi deh kayaknya.

Tentu saja bukan. Mana bisa lupa tentang yang terjadi tadi malam—

"P—pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu seperti ini—ow!"

Inaho tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat. Hidung Slaine membentur dada bidang Inaho, perempuan yang memakai kemeja besar _soft blue_ —salah satu baju yang dibelikan Inaho dulu— itu ingin mendongak, namun pelukan dari Inaho semakin kuat. Membuat pergerakannya tertahan.

"Jangan lihat." Suara Inaho terdengar serak karena baru bangun. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti ini dan tidak menyesalinya. Kau marah?"

Dengan jelas Slaine bisa mendengar detak jantung sosok yang selalu tenang di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu bisa tetap datar sedang jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Dasar cowok sialan—

Melepas pelukan seraya bangun dengan segera, sosok itu menduduki tubuh bagian atas Inaho. Menahan pergerakan sosok yang ditindih dengan berat tubuhnya. Helaian rambut panjang berwarna pirang terang yang berantakan nyaris mengenai wajah Inaho karena dia menunduk. Memberikan kesan _wild_ dan _sexy_ karena berada dalam posisi sedemikian rupa tanpa disadarinya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk gestur menembak dengan pistol di pelipis Inaho. Mata bertemu mata.

"Aku sangat marah padamu."

 _Tapi tidak bisa membencimu._

"Aku akan merindukanmu…"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Duduk di kursi dengan cemas, Yuki menatap ke arah pintu. Yang akhirnya terbuka setelah sekian lama oleh Inaho.

"Nao- _kun_! Dari mana saja kau? Kupikir terjadi sesuatu. Besok kau akan berangkat misi! Apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Demi tuhan! Kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesanku. Dimana kau berada semalaman? Aku hampir mati karena cemas!" Rentetan ucapan Yuki memasuki telinga Inaho. "Meskipun aku tahu kau tidak akan melarikan dari misi sih, tapi setidaknya berikan aku kabar—"

"Aku meniduri seorang perempuan."

"Kau ini—kau apa?!" Yuki tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kau mendengarnya Yuki- _nee_."

Ini semacam _joke_ dari Inaho, kan? Karena dia selalu menggoda Inaho dengan perkataan seperti itu. Tentang mengencani perempuan—tidur dengan perempuan—semacam itulah.

"Ini tidak lucu lho—"

Ekspresi Inaho masih sama. Adiknya itu tampak tidak sedang bercanda sama sekali; lagipula sejak kapan Inaho suka bercanda. Inaho dengan perlahan membuka kerah bajunya, menampakkan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Membuat sang kakak langsung menganga, terdiam tanpa suara. Yuki merasa oleng beberapa saat, mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memijit pelipisnya. Bergumam pelan, "Astaga… astaga… astaga—"

Yuki menarik napas perlahan, meminta penjelasan, "K—kau punya kekasih? Apa dia Inko? Atau Rayet?"

"Kekasih? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Dan apakah dia menganggapnya demikian." Inaho tersenyum tipis, membiarkan kerah bajunya berantakan.

"Nao- _kun_!" Bentak Yuki.

Astaga anak satu ini, apa dia tidak mengerti betapa cemasnya Yuki semenjak kemarin—dan betapa kagetnya dia sekarang.

"Aku mencintainya Yuki- _nee_. Tapi setelah ini aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat aku pergi."

Inaho berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya, Yuki mengikutinya dengan penasaran. Inaho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah foto gadis pirang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Yuki.

"Dia… Slaine Troyard. Tapi dia.. bukannya dia sudah… mati?"

"Aku mendapat tugas untuk mengawasinya, dia masih hidup dan ditahan."

' _Pembohongan publik?_ _'_ Yuki membatin seraya memperhatikan foto.

Meraih pulpen di meja, Inaho menuliskan alamat rumah itu. Menyerahkan foto gadis yang berjongkok sambil menatap bunga itu pada Yuki. "Kutitipkan dia padamu selama aku pergi, Yuki- _nee_."

Sebuah _id card_ , dengan foto Yuki di sana. Seragam putih, berdasi biru, rambut hitam panjang tergerai.

 **Kaizuka Yuki**

 **18041993250128**

"Aku… akan mengemasi barang-barangku." Ujar Inaho lagi.

Karena Yuki adalah kakak perempuan Inaho. Satu-satunya yang bisa memahami ekspresi Inaho dengan begitu baik. Dia memeluk adiknya, mengusap surai kecoklatan itu. "Kamu akan pulang. Kami akan menunggumu."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pakaian mereka berdua—Inaho dan Rayet bukan seragam putih seperti biasa, kali ini memakai perlengkapan untuk berangkat menuju _Moon Base_. Seperti seragam astronot, walaupun tujuan mereka bukan untuk menancapkan bendera Jepang disana.

"I—Inaho! Sebenarnya aku… padamu…" Inko menatap kearah Inaho yang berjalan menuju hangar, menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Inaho hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Tidak menunggu perkataan selanjutnya terdengar olehnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Mengikuti langkah Rayet yang menunggunya. "Begitu saja?"

"Mau apa? Bagiku cukup seperti itu saja." Sahut Inaho sambil membawa helm hitam milik-nya.

"Kita bertarung demi apa, Inaho?" Rayet mengarahkan Iris ungunya, "Ada sesuatu yang harus di jaga dan di lindungi bukan? Ada yang menunggu kita kembali." Matanya menatap kearah Calm, Inko, Nina, Yuki dan staff lain yang mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

"Jangan mati," Rayet meninju pelan dada Inaho. Kemudian tangannya terkepal ke arah Inaho.

Membalas kepalan tangan itu, dan mempertemukannya, Inaho mengangguk, "Kau juga."

Menatap kataphrakt KG-6 Sleipnir, Inaho menghela napas pelan, memasuki mecha yang sudah lama tidak terjamah. Melihat ke arah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang yang dibawanya. "Ayo pergi, _Orange_..."

 _Our fortress going to interstellar space is our place of respite_

 _We're hit with unease and tremble because we're on the line between life and death._

 _[Sidonia no Kishi—Angela]_

 **M/P:** **Paradoxical Zoo - AKINO with Bless4** **, Sidonia no Kishi—Angela**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Dua bulan kemudian, UFE kehilangan kontak dengan pasukan misi di Moon Base.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro VII**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoX** **o**

 **M/P:** Lagrange Point – LagJuliet semua albumnya :D, Nebulas—Hoshi Dake ga shiru, lagu idol-idolan/? EXO, TVXQ.

 **A/N:** Chapter depan adalah Last Chapter :)

Water City—Kalteng, 31/07/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Berkenan untuk review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Written By:** **Gen Urobuchi** **, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [ **Inasure** ] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. | Aku ingin kamu menjaga Slaine, Inaho-kun. | Itu adalah permintaan Asseylum. | Perasaan ini, apakah masih bernama simpati? | Kalau bukan, apa namanya?

 **Chapter VIII**

Inaho ingat, terakhir kali mencicipi sarapan buat Slaine, rasanya masih tidak karuan. Walaupun tidak mengakibatkan sakit perut, hanya tidak nyaman saat melewati lidah menuju tenggorokan. Kenyang, karena terlalu banyak minum sekaligus melegakan tenggorokan.

Menumpu dagu di meja makan, sosok berbaju t-shirt putih dan celana training hitam mengikuti pergerakan Slaine dengan matanya. Perempuan itu memakai apron hitam, kemeja _soft blue_ dan celana pendek longgar di atas lutut. Mereka seperti _newlywed_.

Pemikiran semacam itu hampir saja membuat dagu Inaho jatuh menghantam meja makan. Tapi bukan Inaho namanya kalau gagal _stay cool_.

"Jangan memberiku makanan yang aneh, aku belum ingin mati sebelum bertempur." Komentar Inaho.

"A—aku sudah lebih baik tahu!" Slaine mengarahkan spatula pada Inaho. Tidak terima dengan nada ucapan Inaho yang sepertinya meremehkan. "Aku bahkan sudah bisa membuat _Scones_!"

"Apa itu? Semacam topi ulang tahun?"

"Itu nama makanan!" Slaine langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Inaho. Pemuda itu masih memasang tampang kalem dengan bertopang dagu.

Slaine merengut, menyadari lelaki itu mempermainkannya, "Cih, kupikir kau benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Aku akan mencobanya nanti." Ucap Inaho. Menantang kepercayaan diri pemilik helaian _light_ _blonde_.

"Slaine menatap panci yang berada di hadapannya, airnya mulai mendidih, "Harus…"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

Sekali lagi, ke laut. Slaine ingin melihat laut biru dan langit biru bersamanya.

Akan membuatkan scones, panekuk atau apapun itu untuknya.

Slaine tidak mengucapkannya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Memakai kembali seragamnya, mengecek _smartphone_ dan mendapati banyak pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Yuki. Inaho menghela napas. Oke, dia tidak pulang ke rumah semalaman. Dan besok dia sudah harus pergi untuk misi.

Misi penting.

Inaho akan bersiap mendengarkan omelan Yuki setelah ini.

"Aku akan pergi," Menoleh pada Slaine, iris rubi itu menatap intens. "Tidak ingin memelukku dulu?"

"Bu—buat apa?" Slaine membuang muka. Tampak sedikit bersemu. Tidak hanya cantik, sekarang dia juga terlihat begitu manis di mata Inaho.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memelukmu." Inaho maju selangkah untuk menghilangkan jarak dan mendekapnya.

Pada akhirnya Slaine balas memeluk sosok itu, "Orange sialan. Kau harus pulang dengan selamat."

"Harusnya kau memanggilku Inaho- _sa_ _n_ dengan manis, seperti kemar—" ucapan terhenti karena Inaho harus menahan sakit di kakinya karena sengaja diinjak Slaine dengan sandal bulu.

Pemilik surai _light blonde_ itu memiliki tinggi sebatas telinga Inaho, sedang dulu—seingatnya Inaho lebih pendek darinya. Begitu banyak hal yang berubah tanpa disadari olehnya, begitupula dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Perasaannya, dan semuanya.

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk memberikannya disaat seperti ini." Inaho meletakkan cincin yang dibelinya waktu itu pada telapak tangan Slaine. Yang pikirnya tidak akan pernah bisa dia berikan.

"Terserah ingin kau apa kan."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Dia tidak datang pada bulan selanjutnya. Slaine tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu. Menatap langit dan berpikir, apa yang terjadi di atas sana?

Langit biru dan awan putih berarak. Bumi masih begitu damai.

Dia masih tersenyum seperti biasa, bicara pada Harklight yang menyapanya setiap kali datang. Meyakini kalau Inaho mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda bermata biru ini. Semacam menjaganya atau apa, karena Harklight tampak lebih memperhatikannya dibanding biasanya. Inaho gak bicara yang macam-macam kan ya?

Slaine baik-baik saja di sini. Duduk bersandar di kursi, buku novel berada dipangkuan. Mp3 terpasang ditelinganya. Musik terdengar jelas. Lirik sedikit menyiratkan perasaan di hati. Atau mungkin sedang mengejeknya yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

 _Even if it was on the other side of the earth I wanted to be by his side_

 _Even if it was on the other side of the earth I want him to keep on living_

 _[_ _Yunoha's forest_ _–_ _Yui Ogura_ _]_

 **[** **Miiro—the color of the sea]**

United Forces of Earth Headquarters; UFE begitu sibuk di bulan pertama setelah keberangkatan pasukan pilihan bumi menuju Moon Base. Termasuk Yuki. Memastikan informasi apa saja yang masuk dan situasi di Moon Base maupun di Trident base. Benar, sepertinya memang akan terjadi pemberontakan. Selanjutnya, hubungan transmisi jarak jauh dengan pasukan dikurangi untuk menjaga keamanan dan kerahasiaan tugas ini saat menuju bulan kedua misi dijalankan.

Yuki lupa akan sesuatu, janjinya pada Inaho.

Setidaknya dia sudah ingat sekarang—

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu melajukan mobil hitam berflat dinas. Perjalanan ini benar-benar jauh dan memakan waktu lama. Melihat alamat yang dituju beserta rincian letaknya, Yuki yakin dia tidak tersesat. Tapi kenapa masih belum sampai? Mungkin Yuki tidak sabaran sekarang.

Gerbang besar terlihat, dia memberhentikan mobil dengan segera. Yuki berjalan menuju depan pagar. Dua kamera pengawas mengarah padanya secara otomatis. Men-scan id card miliknya, Yuki mendapatkan izin masuk ke dalam. Tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Berpikir tempat ini seperti penjara pada awalnya, dia mendapati ini adalah tempat yang tampak normal setelah gerbang di buka. Dengan bunga yang terlihat memenuhi halaman.

Terdiam sejenak, Yuki kembali membuka pintu dengan id card atas nama dirinya. Rumah ini terlihat biasa saja, cenderung sepi karena tidak ada televisi di ruang tamu. Mempertanyakan dimana sosok penghuni rumah karena tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Berjalan menuju toilet yang ada didapur ketika samar-sama mendengar suara air. Yuki terkejut mendapati perempuan berambut pirang bersimpuh di lantai toilet. Menyeka wajah dengan tisu, Slaine menoleh.

"K—kau kenapa?" Yuki menghampiri sosok itu dengan cemas.

Tidak sempat mengatakan apapun, si pirang itu kembali memuntahkan sarapannya di toilet. Yuki mengelus tengkuknya pelan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu sepertinya Slaine tampak merasa lebih baik, tidak sepucat sebelumnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Yuki memastikan. Slaine menatap sosok dihadapannya. Mencoba mengenali orang itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Aku Yuki. Kaizuka Yuki. Kakaknya Inaho."Mata Yuki mendapati cincin yang sama persis dengan cincin yang dimainkan Inaho beberapa waktu lalu tersemat di salah satu jemari Slaine. Jari manis.

Mengangguk tanda mengerti ucapan Yuki, Slaine menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Oh. Aku ingat. _Ora_ _nge_ —Inaho sering bercerita tentang dirimu." Ujarnya. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini, mungkin masuk angin karena aku terlalu sering berada di halaman luar."

Yuki ingat jelas perkataan Inaho.

" _Aku meniduri seorang perempuan."_

" _Kekasih? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Dan apakah dia menganggapnya demikian."_

" _Aku mencintainya Yuki-nee. Tapi setelah ini aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat aku pergi."_

" _Aku mendapat tugas untuk mengawasinya, dia masih hidup dan ditahan."_

" _Kutitipkan dia padamu selama aku pergi, Yuki-nee."_

Slaine Troyard.

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

Yuki menghela napas pelan, "Kau tidur bersama Inaho sebelum dia pergi misi, bukan?"

Mata Slaine membulat, mengalihkan pandangan dari Yuki. Kenapa Yuki tahu?! Pasti Inaho yang mengatakannya! _Orange_ itu… selalu melakukan hal yang mengejutkannya. Begitu menyebalkan. Apa tidak salah dia mencintai dan merindukan sosok orang yang seperti itu?

Sial, wajahnya pasti seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Yuki berkata semudah itu, tentang hal seperti itu kepadanya?

Tidak menjawab, tapi ekspresi menjelaskan semuanya. Ekspresi yang lebih mudah dibaca dibanding Inaho. Yuki memperhatikan Slaine beberapa saat.

"Apa kau merasa mual dan ingin muntah setiap hari? Ada makanan yang mulai tidak kau sukai akhir-akhir ini? Siklus bulananmu belum datang?"

"B—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Yuki mengarahkan tangannya pada Slaine, "Tidak kah kamu berpikir kalau kau sedang mengandung anak Inaho sekarang?"

Slaine hanya tercengang beberapa saat. Kaku. Yuki memeluknya dengan perlahan. Dia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. _What?_ Apa yang kakaknya Inaho ucapkan padanya tadi?

Memeluk dengan erat walau tidak terbalas. Yuki yang akan menjaga Slaine mulai sekarang.

Sampai Inaho kembali.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

UFE kehilangan kontak dengan pasukan misi di Moon Base.

Dua hari setelah Yuki pergi menuju tempat Slaine.

Dua bulan setelah keberangkatan misi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro VIII**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Chapter IX**

Kamar Inaho itu simple. Tipikal kamar laki-laki, hanya saja lebih rapi. Ada beberapa majalah di dalam laci meja, lebih banyak tentang sains dan teknologi. Tidak ada majalah mencurigakan, atau karena tempat persembunyian benda seperti itu belum ditemukan, entahlah. Personal komputer memakai _password_ , hingga tidak ada yang bisa membukanya. Hingga tidak pernah bisa diakses hingga saat ini. _Top secret._

Rak buku, tertata rapi. Lemari berisi pakaian, walaupun baju formal dan seragam kerja mendominasi. Baju terlipat rapi, di lemari paling bawah, kotak tersusun rapi. Kamar itu memiliki khas aroma Inaho, meskipun sang pemilik kamar sudah lama tidak kembali.

Di dunia luar, bumi masih tenang, sekian waktu berlalu. Berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa ada yang menyadari perjuangan beberapa orang untuk tetap membuat langit bumi masih biru dengan tanah yang masih menghijau.

Berbagai pemikiran memenuhi kepala Slaine, berada di kamar itu terkadang membuatnya lupa kalau waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti. Yuki memanggilnya, membuatnya tersadar dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Berjalan menuju kamar Yuki, sosok pirang itu mendapati Yuki memakai yukata berwarna biru dengan motif bunga mawar, serasi dengan jepit rambutnya. Rambut diikat kuncir, menyisakan sedikit anak rambut disisi telinga. Terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"Kau juga harus bersiap untuk pergi!" Yuki menampakkan sebuah yukata hitam dengan bunga-bunga sakura merah muda sebagai motifnya. Obi dengan warna putih tampak ditangan satunya.

"Kupikir aku tidak boleh keluar sembarangan, Yuki- _san_?"

"Tidak apa untuk kali ini, malam ini istimewa. Akan ada festival di kota. Aku tahu selama ini kau menahan diri, meskipun jelas ingin melihat keadaan luar sesekali. Jadi, untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa." Yuki mengarahkan tangannya agar Slaine mendekat padanya, untuk memakaikan yukata. Tidak memakan waktu cukup lama.

Meskipun cukup sulit ketika memasang obi.

"Ngh… K—kupikir ini terlalu sesak, Yuki- _san_ …" Slaine berpikir kalau Yuki ingin mengerjainya, dia merasa sesak dan susah bernapas. Apakah memakai yukata sungguh menyiksa seperti ini?

"Sedikit lagi. Tahan napasmu." Yuki tampak bersemangat.

Memandang cermin, sedikit menyamping untuk melihat punggungnya dan tatanan rambut, Slaine merasa terkesima melihat penampilannya di kaca. Rambut _light blonde_ -nya di gelung, di gerai sedikit di kedua sisi telinga. Tersenyum kecil, dengan blush tipis yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memakai yukata. Terima kasih, Yuki- _san_."

"Kau cantik," Yuki memegang kedua bahu Slaine dari samping, mereka berdua menatap cermin. Dua perempuan cantik yang siap untuk menikmati festival.

Belum berangkat, masih menunggu mobil jemputan, terdengar pintu rumah di buka oleh seorang lelaki muda. Tentunya bukan oleh Inaho. Sosok itu berambut hitam, Harklight.

" _Kaa-san_!" sosok kecil lainnya menyelinap dari samping Harklight, berlari masuk mencari Slaine dengan mata bulat beriris rubi miliknya.

"Jangan berlari atau kau akan terjatuh." Tegur pemilik surai pirang muncul dari balik kamar Yuki, berjongkok, ia menyamakan tinggi dengan anak kecil di hadapannya.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sesuatu pada Slaine, "Tadi kami singgah di toko yang menjual banyaaak makanan dan mainan. Lalu aku melihat benda ini! Karena lucu, aku minta paman Harklight membelikannya untuk _kaa-san_." Sebuah topeng _kitsune_ terarah pada Slaine dari tangan kecil itu. "Paman juga membelikan permen!"

Menerimanya perlahan, berterima kasih seraya mengusap rambut hitam kecoklatan anak lelaki berumur empat tahun itu, anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar sambil memeluknya.

Ah, Yuki jadi merasa _flashback_. Sosok kecil satu ini sungguh menggemaskan. Tenggelam dalam jaket _hoodie_ berwarna merah miliknya. Karakteristiknya sangat berbeda dengan sang adik meskipun terlihat seperti replikanya.

Dari belakang Harklight, kembali muncul satu sosok yang membuat Slaine membeku di tempat.

"Maaf menganggu moment manis ini." Sebuah senyum menghiasi pemilik rambut pirang. Wanita yang memiliki status sebagai ratu berada di hadapan Slaine.

"Asseylum- _sama_ ," nada terkejut terdengar dari Slaine. Sosok anak kecil itu beralih tangan pada Yuki, menyisakan wajah bingung tampak dari anak itu.

Slaine segera berjalan ke depan, menunduk lama. Sosok yang akrab dipanggilnya _hime-sama_ itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memeluknya. Tentu saja dia menyadari kalau Slaine tidak mungkin berani memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Slaine." Mata biru itu masih tampak sama binarnya, rasa kagum dan hormat kembali memenuhi perasaan Slaine pada sosok yang bertahun-tahun tidak dia temui.

Ratu tampak membumi, dia memakai yukata berwarna toska dengan motif bunga-bunga putih senada dengan warna obi. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat menyamping dengan ikat rambut berwarna ungu mendarat lembut di depan bahu kanannya, sedikit ikal pada bagian bawah rambut. Bibir dipoles dengan lipstick tipis, membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Anggun. Elegan.

Duduk di sofa, berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja. Slaine tampak sungkan, sementara ratu tampak santai seperti biasanya. Harklight dan Yuki menyediakan waktu untuknya bicara dengan sosok penting itu. Disampingnya, putra kecilnya duduk sambil mengayunkan kaki, memperhatikan sosok ratu. Di meja telah tersedia _earl grey_ dan _cake_. Sepotong _cake_ berada pada piring yang dipegang oleh anak kecil bermata merah.

Mata _sapphire_ yang tadinya fokus beberapa saat pada anak kecil, menjurus pada Slaine, "Sangat mirip dengan Inaho- _kun_."

"Err—yeah…" Slaine menunduk. Sedikit malu mengakui hal itu. Karena siapa yang akan menyangka mereka berdua—dirinya dan Inaho dapat memiliki hubungan seperti itu setelah apa yang terjadi saat peperangan.

"Hanya saja terlihat lebih manis dan ceria." Asseylum tersenyum. Mata menatap pelaku yang memakan cake dengan tenang, "Siapa namamu?"

Menatap Slaine sekilas, putra kecilnya mengarahkan pandangan pada Asseylum. Meletakkan piring kuenya yang baru habis separuh ke meja, berdiri lalu menunduk. Memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Mikan, 4 tahun. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula, lanjut menikmati _cake_.

Terkekeh pelan, Asseylum kembali menampilkan senyumnya, "Namamu manis sekali."

Slaine berdehem, "Bisa bertemu dengan Asseylum- _sama_ sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Aku tidak menyangka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat anda lagi."

"Kamu tidak berpikir aku membencimu kan? Tentu saja aku ingin menemuimu. Hanya saja, memang sangat sulit. Apalagi dengan statusmu sekarang. Maaf membuatmu menjalani hidup seperti ini Slaine," Ratu menggenggam tangan perempuan beryukata hitam itu, "Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Kembali mengingat masa lalu, sosok Inaho terlintas. Slaine tersenyum kecil, "Aku bahagia, Asseylum- _sama_." Iris kehijauan itu mengarah pada Mikan. Sosok yang menjadi dunianya sekarang. Mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan perlahan. "Aku hidup dan berbahagia. Terima kasih banyak untuk segalanya. Aku bersyukur."

Tangan Asseylum balas digenggam oleh Slaine. Mengembalikan kenangan saat mereka masih berada di Vers, bagaimana melalui hari bersama-sama sambil bermain, tersenyum, bercanda, tertawa. Masa kecil yang sangat dirindukan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas ulang tahun putrimu yang telah berumur tiga tahun, seminggu yang lalu Asseylum- _sama_. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau berikan putramu padaku?" ujar Asseylum.

"A—apa?" Slaine merasa pendengarannya sedikit bermasalah.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana menurutmu ketika melihat foto putriku ini?" Asseylum mengambil sebuah tab dari tas yang dibawanya, gantungan kunci berbentuk matahari langsung terlihat oleh Slaine, membuat hatinya terasa begitu membuncah dengan perasaan terharu. Tidak dilupakan oleh sang ratu. Tidak masalah dunia melupakannya, menyalahkannya, menganggapnya mati. Cukup dengan Asseylum mengingatnya, Slaine merasa begitu bersuka cita. Dan ternyata memang demikian, dia tidak dilupakan oleh Ratu Vers itu sama sekali.

Mengalihkan pandangan, mata Slaine mendapati foto seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis dengan gaun putih, surai pirang persis ibunya, dengan mata biru yang bulat. Rambut terurai dengan tiara kecil diatasnya. Berdiri sambil meniup lilin ulang tahun.

"Dia akan jadi sosok yang sangat cantik, sama seperti ibunya." Slaine berujar.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah menurutmu putriku akan cocok dengan Mikan- _kun_?"

"Eh?"

Slaine tidak mengerti apa maksud Ratu Vers ini. Namun sosok ini akan selalu jadi sosok yang dia kagumi. Dia hidup dan mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat senyum indah sang _hime-sama_ sekali lagi.

Inaho benar, semua orang selalu berhak mendapatkan kesempatan. Dan dia—Slaine mendapatkannya.

Dengan egois, Slaine masih berharap untuk kesempatan kedua.

Kesempatan untuk bertemu Inaho kembali.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Menggandeng tangan Mikan, Slaine berjalan mengikuti langkah kecil itu. Wajah tertutup dengan topeng yang dibawakan oleh sang putra. Tidak berniat menampakkan wajahnya pada siapapun penghuni dunia luar. Di belakang, Harklight dan Yuki mengekor sambil memperhatikan mereka. Menjaga sekaligus menikmati suasana hiruk pikuk keramaian festival yang memang biasa dirayakan tiap tahun setelah memarkirkan mobil.

"Kaa-san, lihat ada ikan koi! Oh lihat itu! Ada bola air! Ada penjual Taiyaki! Ada Takoyaki! Yuki- _chan_! Ayo membeli Takoyaki!" Sosok kecil itu menarik tangan Yuki dan Slaine, berusaha menarik mereka berdua ke stand penjual. "Paman, paman! Ayo ikut!" mata merah rubi itu mengarah pada Harklight yang sesaat merasa terlupakan. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Menunggu Takoyaki dengan Harklight, anak kecil itu menunjuk benda-benda yang ada di stand sambil bertanya pada pemilik iris kebiruan. Pemuda itu menjawab dengan sabar lalu menggendong sosok kecil itu.

"Waktu kecil, Nao- _kun_ tidak sehiperaktif itu deh," Yuki meletakkan tangan kanan di pipinya. "Ini pasti dari gen Slaine."

"A—aku tidak seberisik itu waktu kecil." Sanggah Slaine. Ekspresi tidak terlihat karena tertutup topeng rubah.

"Apa iya? Soalnya Nao- _kun_ sudah minim ekspresi sejak kecil hingga dewasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari kamu. Mi- _chan_ kan anak kalian berdua. Sudah jelas yang melahirkannya kamu, dan ayahnya adalah Nao- _kun_. Tanpa tes DNA pun semua orang tahu kalau dia kopian dari Nao- _kun_." Panjang lebar diucapkan oleh Yuki. Rambut hitam kecoklatan, mata merah rubi, bukti nyata. Slaine sedikit bingung, mana bagian dirinya yang ada pada Mikan? Anak itu tidak mewarisi satupun hal yang mirip dengannya!

Slaine mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang tertutup dengan tangannya. Tidak berpengaruh banyak tentu saja. Dia memang selalu tidak bisa menghadapi Yuki. Yuki selalu mampu membuatnya menurut begitu saja. Ditambah Yuki selalu menggodanya.

"Mungkin saja dari kakek atau neneknya." Sahut Slaine. "Waktu kecil a—aku anak yang pemalu!"

Yuki terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Slaine yang memang menarik baginya. "Tapi aku senang sekali, bisa melihat senyum ceria Mi- _chan_. Mengingatkan senyum yang kurindukan. Terima kasih sudah membawa Mikan ke dunia ini." senyuman tulus terlihat jelas. Slaine tampak terdiam melihat ekspresi Yuki. Dari balik topeng, rona merah tipis menghias wajah Slaine. Dia mengerti dengan jelas maksud Yuki.

"Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, bukankah begitu?" Yuki kembali berucap.

"Akan terasa cepat jika kau melakukan hal yang disenangi, atau punya banyak hal yang dikerjakan." Ujar Slaine, "Akan terasa lama jika sedang menunggu. Bahkan untuk satu menit."

"Aku wanita yang sibuk sih," Yuki bermaksud berkelakar. "Meskipun waktu terus berlalu seperti ini, kita jarang memiliki kesempatan bicara seperti ini kan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilih tinggal disana dibandingkan bersamaku."

"Karena disana tempat yang pantas untukku."

"Rasanya kamu begitu melankolis. Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Kupikir orang yang pernah jadi musuh Inaho saat perang memiliki aura penjahat."

"Aku penjahat kok."

"Hng.. maksudku beringas, kejam, dingin dan sadis seperti itu." Yuki tampak berpikir. Membayangkan Slaine tampak dengan penampilan yang lebih mengerikan, bertanduk dan tertawa jahat. "Kamu tidak sedingin yang kubayangkan. Kamu punya hati yang hangat dan manis."

"…." Slaine kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang masih tersembunyi di balik topeng.

Yuki terkekeh. "Jadi gimana ceritanya kamu bisa membuat Nao- _kun_ lepas kendali begitu?"

"L—lepas kendali bagaimana?!"

"Ya begitu." Yuki memainkan kedua jarinya. "Padahal di tempat kerja Nao-kun banyak gadis cantik dan seksi. Eh—tentu saja kamu juga cantik, jangan tersinggung. Serius, aku jadi memikirkannya."

"—tolong jangan memikirkannya."

"Apa kamu memasukkan sesuatu di makanannya? Menggodanya? Atau menyerangnya duluan dengan agresif?"

Menyerangnya duluan. Dalam artian yang berbeda sih. Pikir Slaine.

"—kenapa kita membahas hal seperti ini?!"

Tentu saja Slaine tidak bisa bilang kalau mereka sama-sama lepas kendali—

" _Kaa-san_! Paman membelikanku Taiyaki! Apa kau mau?" anak itu berlari pada Slaine, hampir terjatuh kalau saja Slaine tidak berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sudah _kaa-san_ katakan, jangan berlari, atau kau akan terjatuh."

"Tapi _kaa-san_ akan menangkapku kan!" Senyum menghiasi wajah itu. Begitu mirip dengan sosok yang menghilang begitu lama. Sosok yang bahkan tidak bisa dilupakan satu haripun. "Seperti sekarang!" merentangkan tangan, jemari kecil itu berusaha memeluk Slaine, tentu saja tidak berhasil dengan tangan pendeknya. Begitu manis. Begitu berharga.

"Yaah, sayang sekali, aku belum selesai ngobrol dengannya…"

"Yuki- _san_ , kau terlalu berlebihan menggodanya." Harklight berujar.

" Habisnya, melihatnya begitu menyenangkan sih." Yuki memperhatikan kedua sosok di depannya itu.

"…Aku juga senang memperhatikannya." Pemuda itu berucap begitu pelan. Tidak cukup pelan untuk membuat Yuki tidak mendengarnya. Perempuan bersurai hitam hanya melirik ke arahnya, namun lelaki itu sudah melangkah lebih dulu menyusul Mikan yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Meskipun wajah tersembunyi, terhalang dengan topeng. Arah senapan Slaine telah mengenai sasaran tepat berkali-kali. Tepukan tangan dari beberapa orang yang melihat kehebatannya terdengar. Kehebatan mantan prajurit Vers itu tampak masih belum tumpul. Dengan kemenangan yang didapatnya, sebuah boneka kelinci raksasa beralih dari stand ke tangan Mikan.

"Mengagumkan, Slaine- _sama_." Pujian itu keluar dari Harklight.

"Hanya keberuntungan saja sepertinya." Sosok itu menyerahkan senapan permainan itu kepada penjaga stand.

"Tentu, tidak semua orang selalu diberkahi keberuntungan." Harklight tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang. Lihat, pangeran kecil ini sudah mengantuk." Sela Yuki.

"Kembang apinya?" Mikan menguap, mengucek-ucek matanya pelan.

"Masih lama, kapan-kapan saja ya?" ujar Slaine.

Mengangguk pelan, karena kantuk menyapa, boneka diserahkan pada Harklight. Sementara Mikan dipelukan Slaine. Menjauhi keramaian lalu lalang sambil menggendongnya. Slaine mulai terbiasa dengan ketenangan. Tidak perlu ada begitu banyak orang yang bersamanya. Menyenangi hidup dalam dunia kecilnya. Dimana dulunya hanya ada Asseylum. Namun kemudian sekarang bertambah; Inaho. Harklight. Rayet. Yuki. Mikan.

Kaizuka Inaho.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mobil berhenti di tepi jalan yang mengarah pada laut, Slaine yang sedari tadi menatap kearah luar jendela kaca mobil menoleh pada Harklight.

"Sebentar lagi kembang api akan terlihat. Meskipun sedikit jauh, ini adalah spot yang bagus, Slaine!" Yuki menyahut sambil membuka pintu belakang.

Mendengar suara-suara, Mikan membuka mata, menampakkan iris merahnya pada sang ibu. "Apa?"

"Hei, mau melihat kembang api?"

Mengangguk, Slaine mengangkat Mikan. Membawanya keluar mobil. Berjalan dengan sedikit payah di pasir pantai yang mengarah pada laut luas sambil bergandengan dengan tangan kecil Mikan. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, letupan kembang api terdengar, memandang ke langit dan warna-warni itu menghias langit selama beberapa saat.

Keduanya melihat dengan mata berbinar. Karena Slaine sendiri, baru pertama kali melihat hal menakjubkan semacam ini di bumi.

Harklight berdiri di pembatas jalan, memperhatikan. Sementara Yuki bersandar pada mobil. Ikut menikmati langit yang dipenuhi dengan pendar kembang api.

Melepaskan genggaman tangan, Mikan berlari lebih jauh menuju pantai untuk melihat kembang api dengan lebih jelas. Membuat Slaine berteriak keras untuk memperingatinya agar berhati-hati.

Angin laut berhembus pelan, memberikan rasa dingin, membelai rambut hingga mengenai wajah. Topeng rubah masih tersampir di samping kepala.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari langit sekilas menuju laut. Mata Slaine mendapati seseorang berjalan di tepi pantai dengan kaki nyaris mengenai gelombang air laut. Baju kemeja putih dengan celana hitam yang familiar di matanya.

Sosok itu balas menatapnya, "Merindukanku, _Bat_?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine menyingsing yukatanya, berjalan cepat menuju orang itu. Memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah karena hanya lampu jalanan dan bulan bintang yang menerangi malam.

Melihatnya dari dekat dengan mendongak. Sosok itu sangat mirip dengan Mikan. Sosok versi dewasa, tegas dan tinggi. Dia Inaho.

 **Buk!**

 **Byurr!**

Sosok itu di dorong Slaine hingga jatuh ke laut. Membuat Inaho basah kuyup. Sosok itu bukan ilusi tentu saja.

"K—kau benar-benar _Orange_?"

Inaho diam beberapa saat sebelum bangkit, merasakan dingin air laut yang menusuk di malam hari, "Kupikir kau akan memelukku."

 **Byurr!**

Sekali lagi, Inaho jatuh ke laut. Kali ini bersama dengan Slaine dipelukannya. Basah kuyup bersama. Dingin.

" _Kaa-san!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mikan melihat kearah dua orang yang sedang bermain air—menurutnya—

"Huh? Anakmu?" Tanya Inaho menatap Slaine dan Mikan bergantian.

"Anakmu." Sahut Slaine. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu lelaki dihadapannya.

Anak itu berlari ke arah mereka. Kalung yang di pakai Mikan terlihat berkilau terkena sinar bulan, Inaho mengenali cincin yang berada di kalung itu. Cincin pemberiannya pada Slaine.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Apa-apaan kalian, tidak romantis sama sekali. Main air di tengah malam." Yuki mengomel, menyerahkan handuk kepada keduanya. Kedua orang tidak jauh umur itu duduk di sofa sambil mengeringkan kepala dengan handuk sambil mendengarkan ocehan Yuki yang berkacak pinggang. Baju yang basah kuyup telah berganti dengan t-shirt.

"Nao- _kun_ juga! Bukannya sudah aku suruh untuk memberi kejutan di rumah saja?!"

"Jadi Yuki- _san_ tahu kalau Inaho- _san_ kembali dengan selamat?" Slaine menatap Yuki tidak percaya.

Yuki hanya berdehem pelan. Mengalihkan pandangan pada dinding yang tiba-tiba lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibanding wajah Slaine.

"Ini harusnya kejutan sih," sosok lain berdiri, bersandar pada dinding, rambut coklat, tangan bersedekap. Rayet.

"Kau juga selamat…" Slaine berujar pelan.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin aku selamat?" Rayet menyahut kalem, alis bertaut.

"B—bukan begitu!" sanggah Slaine. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalian akhirnya kembali…"

"Yaah, kami tidak akan mati dengan mudah sih. Hanya saja, misi kemarin itu memang menyulitkan sekali. Benar kan Inaho?" perempuan berjaket hoodie putih itu melirik Inaho.

"Kalian tidak mengontak kami selama empat tahun lebih! Kalian tidak tahu betapa putus asanya kami." Yuki ikut berkomentar.

"Namanya juga misi rahasia, ya harus rahasia kan."

"Tapi aku kakakmu, lho!"

"Bukannya ada tim lain yang memberitahukan tentang misi penyusupan kami disana?" Rayet menyela.

"Ada memang. Tapi kami tidak bisa mengontak balik untuk menanyakan keadaan disana. Selain kabar kalian yang menghilang dan meminta pasukan di bumi bersabar dan tidak melakukan pergerakan. Kalian ngapain aja sih disana?"

"Menjalankan misi tentu saja." Inaho menampakkan ekspresi datarnya.

Percuma menanyakannya.

"Paman, paman, siapa orang itu?" jemari Mikan mengarah pada sosok Inaho yang dengan kalemnya mendengarkan omelan Yuki sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Harklight. "Dan satunya itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu Tanya sendiri?" Harklight tersenyum sambil mendorong Mikan berjalan kesana. Mata ungu Rayet melihat ke arah Mikan dan Inaho bergantian, "Mirip banget." Dia berjalan menghampiri sosok itu sambil berjongkok. "Perkenalkan, aku teman ayahmu. Panggil aku Rayet."

"Ayahku? Rayet- _chan_?"

Rayet mengangguk. "Ya, boleh seperti itu." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Mikan sebelum berdiri.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan tempat mereka berada setelah Rayet berlalu.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian kalau begitu," Yuki menarik Harklight dengan cara meletakkan lengannya pada leher lelaki itu.

Harklight terseret, "Y—Yuki- _san_ , aku bisa berjalan sendiri…"

"Gara-gara hari sebelum misi waktu itu ya?" Inaho melirik Slaine.

Pemilik surai kepirangan itu menyikutnya. "Y—ya kapan lagi!"

Menggaruk kepalanya pelan kemudian berdiri, Inaho berjalan kearah Mikan, iris sama warna bertemu, Inaho melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Rayet lakukan. Berjongkok dan menatapnya. Memperhatikan sosok yang begitu mendekati sebagai replikanya waktu kecil. Mengakui kalau sosok ini begitu mirip dengannya. Hanya poni yang sedikit berbeda. Anak ini menggemaskan.

Mikan menoleh pada Slaine beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Inaho.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mikan."

Inaho menatap sang anak kecil dengan tatapan simpati. "Mikan?" matanya mengarah pada Slaine dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seakan memberikan pertanyaan kenapa namanya harus Mikan.

"Karena kau _Orange_!"

Inaho menghela napas, kembali menatap wajah anak kecil dihadapannya. "Aku Kaizuka Inaho, ayahmu." Sedikit aneh rasanya saat mengucapkannya.

"Benarkah?" Mata bulat itu berbinar. Menoleh segera pada sang ibu untuk memastikan, dibalas sang ibu dengan anggukan.

"Akhirnya ayah pulang!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi ke atas, lalu memeluk Inaho. "Selamat datang!"

"Aku pulang." Suara kalem Inaho terdengar, pelukan sang anak terbalas.

Inaho menatap ke arah Slaine, "Tidak ingin ikut memelukku?"

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Slaine lakukan dengan Inaho, janji tentang _scones_. Laut. Tapi saat ini yang paling dia ingin lakukan adalah memeluk sosok itu. Dan dia melakukannya.

Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Mereka saling merindukan.

"Selamat datang, Inaho- _san_."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro** **IX**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **M/P:** Lagrange Point—Never Sorrow. Nebulas—Hoshi Dake ga shiru. Nebulas—Canary. Yunoha's forest–Yui Ogura _._ Miiro [The Color of the Sea] – AKINO from bless4

 **A/N:** Lupa sih kalo hari ini harusnya deadline /buk/

Pengennya sih bikin yang potek baper gitu biar greget, tapi masa iya di ff mesti sedih jugaaaa.

 **Epilog** ada dibawah. Ada bikin omake sih sebenarnya, tapi gak pas buat di pajang di chapter ini. Jadinya aku hapus u,u terlalu pendek juga buat dibikin di next chap. Lagian ini udah pas tamat. Kalo ada ide, mungkin bakal ada chap omake entah kapan/? Ah, entahlah.

Yang bingung Inaho ngapain aja 4 tahun gak balik-balik, gak usah dipikirin deh, authornya aja gak mikirin /woi/ Anggap aja misinya menyusup gitu demi mengetahui pergerakan musuh. Intinya kalo lagi mau ada perang mesti hati-hati gitu kan /cry/

 **Jepitan Pink / Kagayaku Hoshina** : Mereka nganu dongg, kalo nggak, gimana bisa jadi/? Maafkan saya yang gak bakat ngelemon, huhu. Asem soalnya. Saya bakatnya cuman ngebaca /apaan/

Mereka nikah dong, tapi gak muat dibahas di chap iniii. Jadi silakan bayangin aja nikahannya sesuai selera /plak/

 **Aoi Minori** : Soalnya ratingnya T, jadi biarkan itu jadi privasi mereka /yha/ Inaho dihilangin chap kemaren biar greget /dor/

 **Nanaho Haruka** : authornya aja juga hampir lupa ama ff ini /plakplak/ dia nggak mati kok, cuman ngilang ajaa ;)

 **Kanato-desu** : nganunya terkendala rating :"D tenang aja, authornya bukan S, jadi gak akan ngemasoin kamu meskipun kamu maso :"DD tapi syukur aja deh bisa bikin baper, emang itu tujuannya /woi/

 **Rin Haruna** : fix, mereka ngapa-ngapain :'v ya ampun, kok kamu bisa nebak dengan bener sihhh OwO bikin aja biar rameeee :D makasiiih :D

 **Wako P** : coba tenangkan diri anda saudara. Apa kamu baik-baik sajaaa? OwO

 **Kensy Echo** : review nya begitu greget hingga aku sampe mangap dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran yang begitu mendalam karena aku tidak membayangkan ff ini sejauh ituuuuu /dies/ /rolling/

Tapi setting canonnya memang berubah dikarena gender Slaine yang jadi cewek disini /digampar Slaine/ masa iya Slaine yg cewek naksir Asseylum- _sama_ dan soal tunangannya juga otomatis ilang :"""D

Silakan dibayangkan sesuai selera saja :""D

Thanks! :D

 **Rosiel . AcyOrt** : happy ending untuk mereka :D dan untukmu :D

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview dan mengikuti hingga akhir :"D**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Chapter X**

 **[Epilog]**

Suatu saat, di kebun bunga belakang rumah yang terpencil itu disapa keramaian oleh sosok-sosok yang dicintai oleh Slaine. Asap putih terlihat dari pemanggangan, aroma daging bakar tercium. Bunga mawar biru berbunga. Asseylum dan klancain, duduk di kursi panjang. Menikmati teh yang disiapkan Eddelrittou. Yuki dan Rayet memotong buah apel, sementara Harklight membakar jagung. Dua anak kecil mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna hitam-kuning di rerumputan. Anak perempuan berambut pirang itu terjatuh, namun Mikan dengan segera mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri.

 **Tuk!**

Inaho menjentik dahinya, "Jangan melamun, kau membuat dagingnya gosong."

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya gosong!" Slaine berseru.

Inaho hanya mengacak surainya pelan. Membuatnya berantakan.

Slaine meraih tangan pemuda itu, cincin dijari Inaho berkilat terkena sinar matahari. Irisnya menatap cincin yang sama dengan yang berada dijarinya itu. Slaine tersenyum tipis.

Bahkan, meskipun hanya dalam dunia kecilnya yang dibatasi. Slaine masih menemukan kebahagiaan.

Slaine tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Miiro** **End**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoX** **o**

Water City—Kalteng, 31/08/2016

 **-Kiriya-**

 **Berkenan untuk review? :)**


End file.
